Rain
by Verlin
Summary: Mittelerde erleidet einen großen Verlust. Legolas reist mit einer Aufgabe nach Minas Tirith. Diejenigen die Trost suchen müssen Trost spenden, und jene die Trost spenden, merken das sie ihn ebenfalls suchen...UPDATE: EPILOG IST ON!
1. Prolog

Diese Fanfiction entstand aus einen spontanen Gedanken, daher seid nachsichtig falls etwas mit der Zeit oder den Orten nicht stimmen sollte. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Verlin  
  
Rain  
  
PROLOG  
  
Die Ruhe des Schlafes, lichtete sich langsam und unmerklich. Wie Nebel im Morgen, der langsam der Sonne weicht. Die Wärme umfing ihn noch. Barg ihn sanft. Und nichts schien vollkommener, als diese eigene kleine Welt. Um sich zu wiegen, zu rasten, zu schweben...zu sterben. Dunkel und doch schön. Still und doch laut. Schlaf...  
  
Es waren Legolas' letzte Momente friedlicher Glückseeligkeit, hier in seinem Bett. Unwissend und Nichtsahnend. Warum aufwachen...? Warum sich weiter sorgen? Wo alles hier doch so einfach schien. Der Morgen war schon vor Stunden gekommen. Hatte gegen die Dunkelheit angekämpft, und wie immer gewonnen. Es war hell. Er konnte die Geräusche des belebten Waldes, und des Treibens vor dem Palast deutlich, durch die offenen Fenster, vernehmen. Der Kampf mit dem Schlaf schien immer aussichtsloser zu werden. Was hätte er dafür gegeben weiter in seinen Träumen wandeln zu können? Nur noch ein paar Stunden...vielleicht war dann alles anders. Ein Gefühl...eine Ahnung...er wusste nicht was. Aber alles in ihm sträubte sich, verbissen aufzuwachen. Aber der Sinn dieses Kampfes, schien immer mehr seine Bedeutung zu verlieren, und so gab Legolas schließlich auf. Er blinzelte und damit erblickte er wieder die Wirklichkeit. Vergessen die Welt, die sich ihm durch seine Träume darbot. Verschmelzung aus Realität und Vorstellung. Vorbei... Mit einem letzten Seufzer setzte es sich auf. Sein Gemach sah aus wie immer. Das große Bett, der feine Marmorboden, die Fenster mit den weiten schweren Vorhängen. Etwas stimmte nicht... Das Gefühl beschlich ihn wie ein Schatten, ein schlecht geplanter Angriff, von dem man ohne Zweifel wusste, dass er passieren würde. Schließlich stand er auf. Widerwillig aber er konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Gedankenverloren griff er nach seiner Hose, die er letzte Nacht, müde, über die Lehne eines Stuhles geworfen hatte. Er streifte sie über, bevor er hinaus auf den großen Balkon trat. Düsterwald lag im Morgen, verschlafen und doch lebendig. Nebel schmiegte sich an die Bäume und fahl versuchten ihn Sonnenstrahlen zu durchdringen. Legolas fand den Anblick eines Waldes, ohne Dunkelheit, nicht von Schatten verhangen, immer noch recht merkwürdig. Obwohl nun schon Jahre vergangen waren, seid dem Krieg... Legolas' Gedanken schweiften kurz nach Ithilien, er sollte mal wieder nach dem Rechten sehen. Sein Blick wanderte von den Baumkronen Richtung Süden. Viele Meilen entfernt konnte er ein Gewitter ausmachen. Es roch bereits nach Regen. Und das Gefühl...dieses Unbehagens wuchs plötzlich heran, wurde größer als er selbst. Ein leichter Windstoss erfasste ihn. Er spürte ihn auf der Haut. Flüstern...  
  
......  
  
Und da, wusste er es... Es war soweit... Der Tag den alle gefürchtet hatten... Einen Augenblick verharrte er genau wo er war. Starr vor Erkenntnis und Schmerz... Alles versank... Nie mehr... Er taumelte zurück bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Trauer überschwemmte alles... Nein... Er schloss die Augen, und kämpfte diesmal mit sich selbst. "Namarié, Elessar. Aran daer..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Über Lob und/oder Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen! 


	2. Kapitel1

KAPITEL1  
  
Der Regen fiel hart und unerbittlich herab. Ein Vorhang eng um die Stadt gewunden. Es war kalt und windig. Längst hatten sich alle in die Häuser verzogen, um das Unwetter abzuwarten. Gemütlich saßen sie jetzt vor ihren Feuern, und belächelten die Natur. Ein kleiner Junge lief kurz heraus, und trieb mit lauten Rufen eine Ziege zurück in den warmen Stall, bevor er sich selbst schleunigst wieder ins Haus rettete. Die wenigen Wachen die auf den hohen Mauern Minas Tirith's tapfer ihren Dienst taten...Arwen konnte sehen wie kalt ihnen war. Sie spürte ihren Ärger und ihr Unbehagen. Seltsam... Warum hassten die Menschen den Regen so sehr? Warum versteckten sie sich, wenn er fiel? Er war doch nichts Böses...im Gegenteil. Eine Erlösung des Himmels. Die Luft roch nach Regen wunderbar frisch. Und wenn die Sonne wieder bequem und langsam hinter den Wolken auftauchte, und ihre Strahlen sich in den Regentropfen, die noch überall hingen brachen, schien die Welt wie mit Kristallen bestückt. Der Regen brachte das Leben. Sie konnten es leugnen, aber eine Existenz ohne ihn gab es nicht. Sie hatte schon oft gehört, das Menschen sich davor fürchteten nass zu werden...wie töricht! Warum? Dieses Wort: Warum...wie seltsam es doch jetzt klang. Jetzt, da es ihr schon so oft durch den Kopf gegangen war... Die Sicht auf die Welt aus ihrem Gemach, hoch oben im Palast, stellte sich Arwen wie durch einen Schleier dar. Geräusche waren gedämpft, und ihr Blick war verschwommen, denn das Glas der Fenster beschlug langsam unter ihrem warmen Atem. Eine weitere Torheit...Fenster mit Glas...verschlossen. Was, fürchteten die Menschen denn, könnte herein kommen, wenn sie offen waren? Kälte? Wind? Ah, ja....Menschen froren ja... Ein Gefängnis. Verschlossene Fenster. Ihr ganzes Gemach, der Palast die Stadt, Die Welt. Alles schien zur Zeit gefangen zu halten. Und sie konnte nicht entkommen. Was hielt sie noch hier? Jetzt da er fort war...? Simple Fragen...so einfach! Und doch, keine Antwort. Tage vorher schon, war es zu spüren gewesen. Seine Rückkehr in Mandos Hallen, war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, schon seit sie ihre Wahl getroffen hatte. Trotzdem, taten alle Vorbereitungen nicht genug, um den Schmerz zu heilen der sie zerriss. Grau und schwer... Sie war müde. Müde hier zu sein. Müde weiter Verfall, Angst, Krieg und Verlust mit an zusehen. Freude war verschwunden... Kraft vergangen... Ein Universum, gefallen an einem Tag. Nur Mauern aus Stein, Trauer und Wut waren geblieben. Wut. Still, verdrängt...aber stets gegenwärtig. Leise Gedanken, die sie niemals wagen würde auszusprechen. Wie konnte er sie allein lassen? Einfach hier zurück? Er hatte seine Ruhe...wie egoistisch. Konnte er nicht ihre Trauer verstehen? Konnte er nicht ihren Schmerz ermessen, als sie sehen musste wie ihr Mann langsam verging? Und wenn er schon ging, konnte er dann nicht einfach verschwinden? Musste er noch immer hier sein und sie quälen...bis sie sich auf dem Boden wand? Es war so rein, so nah, so betäubend. Tötend und doch am Leben erhaltend. Quälend. Und obwohl sich der Tag in Taubheit, Müdigkeit und Schwärze dahinzog, war doch nichts schlimmer als die Nacht. Nichts um sich abzulenken, keiner zum Reden. Sie war allein mit der Nacht. Es fehlte einfach alles. Das Licht, das immer er zuletzt ausgelöscht hatte. Die Geräusche die sie beim Schlaf immer vernommen hatte, und die immer Sicherheit bedeuteten. Seine Wärme, sein Atem. Das Gewicht des Körpers neben ihr im Bett. Ihre andere Hälfte, alles was sie wusste und kannte war in einem Moment, nur ein Augenzwinkern lang, verschwunden. Gefallen, Zerbrochen... Arwen spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch als Schritte auf dem Flur näher kamen, schluckte sie sie herunter und erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Der Regen würde weiter fallen. Vielleicht noch die ganze Nacht hindurch. Wie erwartet öffnete sich die Tür, und Arwen konnte die kleinen Schuhe einer Zofe auf dem Boden hören. "Mylady? Ist alles in Ordnung?" die Stimme der jungen Frau klang klein, und besorgt. "Ja." " Das Abendmahl ist vorbereitet. Wollt ihr es hier zu euch nehmen? Ich kann es hochschicken lassen." Arwen schloss kurz die Augen, ermahnte sich selbst und drehte sich um. "Nein, ich machte euch bereits genug Umstände. Ich werde im Speisesaal essen, so wie immer." Sie versuchte, das letzte bisschen Zuversicht, das sie hatte in ein Lächeln zu legen. Es fühlte sich nicht einmal für sie selbst glaubhaft an...  
  
Arwen hasste den Speisesaal. Aber erst seid ein paar Tagen...vorher hatte sie ihn geliebt. Jetzt war es nur noch ein monotones Auftragen von Speisen... stilles Aufnehmen der Nahrung...nichts weiter...nicht mehr als eine lebenserhaltende Maßnahme. Noch nie war ihr dieser Saal kälter, größer und lauter vorgekommen. Wenn sie etwas mit dem Messer zerschnitt, oder ihr Glas wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte schien ein einfacher kleiner Ton ins unermessliche zu wachsen, furchteinflößend und kalt zu werden. Langsam wabberte er durch den Raum, wie ein Geist. Bevor er irgendwo schließlich verklang. Die Gemälde an der Wand. Gesichter alter großer Könige und Statthalter. Sie alle starrten. Mit ihren kalten Augen aus Ölfarbe, auf diese kindische, alleingelassene Frau die in Kummer und Selbstmitleid zerfloss. Wie lachhaft musste sie hier aussehen? Alleine in diesem großen Raum. Bedienstete hatten so viele Gänge aufgetragen. Für wen? Sie alleine? Was erhofften sie sich davon? Das ihr Schmerz gelindert wurde, das es ihr vielleicht gar nicht auffiel das ihr Mann nicht mehr da war? Warum taten sie so, als sei alles wie vorher? Wie konnten sie nur?! Arwen hätte sowieso nicht viel zu sich genommen. Allein weil ihr Hunger sich in Grenzen hielt und vor allem weil der ganze Saal, der ganze Palast über sie zu lachen schien... Sie wollte weg von hier. Nach dem Essen folgte eine formelle Bestandsaufnahme. Ein paar Zahlen...über die Wirtschaft der Stadt, Verteidigung, Ernte, Handel. Ja...natürlich. Hatten diese Sachen wirklich Bedeutung? Hatten sie sie jemals gehabt? Wenn ja, war es für sie nun unerkennbar. Das Leben musste weiterlaufen. Nur sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen. Zurückgelassen...Vom Weg abgekommen. Ein stiller Schrei, auf den niemand achtete. Wieso sollten sie auch...  
  
Die Dunkelheit rollte sich wie eine Welle still, fast heimlich, über das Land. Eine Decke, dumpf und einschläfernd. Beängstigend und doch schön... In dieser Nacht war der Himmel immer noch verhangen, und der Regen hatte zugenommen. Die weiße Stadt war beleuchtet und nur wenig tat sich auf den Straßen. Weder Sterne noch Mond hatten eine Chance gegen das Unwetter anzuscheinen. Trotzdem hatten Nacht und Regen an diesem Abend eine seltsame Schönheit und einen seltsamen Zauber. Und obwohl Straßen und Wege völlig aufgeweicht waren und es eine klirrend kalte Nacht zu werden schien, zog es Arwen nach draußen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber frische Luft, belebte und klärte den Kopf. Leise legte sie sich einen Mantel um, zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und schaffte es durch dunkle Gänge, um Ecken und über versteckte Treppen einen Weg nach draußen zu finden. In der Stadt regte sich nicht viel, zu dieser späten Zeit. Ein Karren gezogen von zwei Ochsen kreuzte Arwen's Weg. Und ihr Führer ein verschrobener, mit Narben gezeichneter, hagerer Mann erkannte sie nicht. Er hob nicht einmal den Blick. Der Boden der gepflasterten Straßen war glatt, und wäre sie nicht eine Elbin, hätte sie öfter als einmal ihr Gleichgewicht verloren. Doch einiger ihrer früheren Fähigkeiten, hatten sich mit ihrer Wahl ebenfalls langsam zurückgezogen. So zum Beispiel, glaubte sie an diesem Abend zu frieren. Noch niemals war ihr in einem einfachen Regen kalt geworden. Vielleicht aber war es auch die Trauer die sie immer wieder erschaudern ließ. Trauer schwer wie der Regen, niederfallend und hinwegspülend. Ein verschwinden von Erinnerungen, erstickt in Kummer... Sie war auf dem Weg zum Stadttor. Ein kleiner Spaziergang außerhalb der Stadt würde Abwechslung...vielleicht auch Linderung, oder zumindest Vergessen bringen. Wie erlösend doch Vergessen war. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Ruf von den Stadtmauern herab. Das Horn wurde geblasen. Ein kurzer einfacher Ton. Kein Zeichen für einen Angriff oder Wachablösung, nein. Reisende erreichten die Stadt. Arwen trat aus ihrem Versteck, einer kleinen Seitenstraße heraus und streifte die Kapuze ihres Mantels ab. Das Tor wurde mit lautem Knarren geöffnet und sie hatte freie Sicht. Statt einer kleinen Gruppe, kehrte nur ein einzelner Reiter in die Stadt ein. Der weiße Hengst der ihn mit aufgerichtetem Hals trug wurde ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug geritten. Ein Elb. Arwen kannte dieses Pferd. Nachdem das Tor hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, schwang sich der Reiter leicht vom Rücken des Pferdes, klopfte dem Tier den Hals und streifte ebenfalls seine Kapuze ab. Er war völlig durchnässt. Wasser tropfte an den Goldblonden Haaren zum Boden herab. Legolas, Prinz Düsterwaldes und König der Wälder Ithiliens war nach Minas Tirith gereist. Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Tränen füllten ihr Augen. Und als Arwen auf ihn zulief, die Arme um ihn schlang und er die Umarmung erwiderte, schien der Regen, zumindest für heute Nacht, an Kraft zu verlieren.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wie wird Zofe eigentlich geschrieben?? Ist es so richtig?? Keine Ahnung.. Jedenfalls folgt bald Kapitel Zwei. Und ich bedanke mich bei allen für die bisher sehr netten Reviews! *großeumarmung*  
  
Verlin 


	3. Kapitel2

Nach viel Arbeit im Krankenhaus auf Station und einer Grippe mit allem was dazu gehört, hier, leider etwas verzögert, das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß. *schnupf* *hust*  
  
Verlin  
  
KAPITEL 2  
  
"Ist es euch recht so Mylord?" Nervös zupften ein paar Bedienstete noch an der Decke des großen Bettes, damit auch ja keine Falte zu sehen war. Die großen Vorhänge wurden mit lautem Ratschen aufgezogen, alle Schränke, Tische, Kommoden, überhaupt das ganze Mobiliar wurde noch einmal kontrolliert und wenn es notwendig war auch abgestaubt.  
  
"Ihr seid gewiss hungrig, nach einer solch langen Reise?" "Es ist alles bestens, vielen Dank." Legolas nickte und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Es wurden noch ein paar Kerzen angezündet bevor das Personal endgültig den Raum verließ. Arwen hatte dafür gesorgt, das kurz nach seiner Ankunft in der Stadt alles vorbereitet wurde. Ein großes Gemach, ein warmes Bad, neue Kleidung, da seine eigene völlig durchnässt gewesen war. Sie hatte es bei der Umarmung gespürt. Er musste schon tagelang in strömendem Regen geritten sein. Trotzdem, hatte er sich zuerst um Arod gekümmert. Den großen weißen Hengst. Ein Geschenk, König Eomérs aus Rohan.  
  
Es war merkwürdig ihn jetzt anzusehen. Hier in Minas Tirith, in gondorianischer Kleidung... Still ging er zu den großen Fenstern des Zimmers und öffnete eins nach dem anderen. Das Geräusch des Regens der draußen nachließ wurde klarer, frische Luft drang in das Gemach. Sonst rührte sich nichts. Stille...Aber sie wusste weshalb er hier war. "Seid wann weißt du es?" fragte sie schließlich. " Seid etwa zwei Wochen. Ich brach auf als ich es erfuhr." seine Stimme klang ruhig und sanft. Er drehte sich um, den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet. "Ich habe euch nicht benachrichtigt, es tut mir leid..." Sie wich ihm aus. " Ich sah es, Arwen. Alle taten das." Eine kurze Pause. Danach fuhr er fort. Leiser.. "Ich sah dich..." Sie schluckte. "Du musst müde sein. Entschuldige." Arwen drehte sich um und versuchte den Raum zu verlassen. "Arwen, warte..." "Gute Nacht." Sie war schon fort. Legolas seufzte und, ließ sich in einen der nahestehenden Stühle fallen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Für heute...  
  
Ein warmer Schein. Hell und still. Wie schön... Leise Rufe. Vielleicht von einem Sperling oder einer Meise. Frieden... Konnte man es so nennen? Diesen Morgen? Wie trügerisch dieses Wort doch erschien... Vorsichtig blinzelte Arwen, und hatte den Blick frei auf ihr lichtdurchflutetes Gemach. Ein sanfter Wind strich durch die Bäume, und frische Luft erfüllte den Raum. Der Platz neben ihr war immer noch leer. Decke und Kissen waren glatt, noch genauso wie die Bediensteten es bereitgemacht hatten. Nicht mal sein Geruch lag noch in dem feinen Stoff, die Wäsche hatte buchstäblich alles weggespült. Nicht eine Falte...nicht ein Haar...kein bisschen Wärme...Leere. Wie warm und doch kalt konnte ein sonniger Morgen doch sein. Wie schön und grausam. Selbst er verhöhnte sie. Indem er ihr immer wieder zeigte: Du bist allein. Niemand ist an deiner Seite. Dein Mann starb. Was wirst du jetzt tun? ...Allein? Trauere! Los! Und doch...etwas war heute anders. Anders als an den vergangenen 14 Morgen, die sie immer wieder in die Realität zurückschmetterten. Sie hatte geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch. Ein tiefer Schlaf...ein Schlaf der Vergessen brachte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie es geschafft eine Nacht durchzuschlafen. Ohne Träume...ohne Fragen...ohne Angst...ohne Qual.  
  
Es war gut zu erfahren, das die Nacht auch ruhig sein konnte. Endlich wieder. Etwas gab ihr Sicherheit. Legolas war hier. Ein beruhigender Gedanke... Das Auftauchen dieses alten Freundes schien sie irgendwie festzuhalten, zu packen, das sie nicht völlig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Wie ein bekannter Gedanke, irgendetwas das sie an gute Zeiten, an früher erinnerte, etwas um diesen Verlust zu verdrängen. Der sie so quälte...  
  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf, schwang sich leicht aus dem Bett und ging mit nackten Füssen und nur in ihrem Nachtgewand zum Fenster. Als sie die schweren Vorhänge weiter aufgezogen, und die Fenster komplett geöffnet hatte erschien Minas Tirith in neuer Kraft.  
  
Sonne drang durch die letzten weißen Wolken am Himmel. Die Luft war frisch und klar. Auf dem Fenstersims, direkt neben ihr saß tatsächlich ein kleiner Sperling. Zwitscherte, hüpfte umher und ließ sich ein paar Regenwasser vom Fenster über ihm auf den Rücken tropfen. Danach schüttelte er sich, schlug mit den Flügeln und plusterte das kleine Gefieder auf. Arwen lächelte und der kleine Vogel flog zu ihr, und beäugte sie neugierig.  
  
Vorsichtig streichelte sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment flatterte das Vögelchen auch schon davon.  
  
Und Arwen's Blick richtete sich auf die Felder außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Mitten im weiten, grünen Gras stand Legolas. Und Arod trabte um ihn herum. Den Kopf hochgetragen und freundlich schnaubend. Als der Hengst direkt vor dem Elben zum stehen kam, nickte er mit dem Kopf und rieb die Nüstern an Legolas' Hals. Sanft strich ihm der Elb mit der Hand über den Kopf, und klopfte dem Schimmel den Hals. Die Schwarzen und blauen Augen sahen sich an... Sie redeten.  
  
Es war ein Anblick der Arwen lange verwährt geblieben war. Hier, unter Menschen. Es war gut einen Elben zu sehen, Legolas zu sehen... Er erinnerte sie so sehr an ihn... soviel verband beide. Den Menschen und den Elben. Es war als wäre über Nacht ein kleiner, geradezu winziger Teil von Aragorn wieder aufgetaucht. Ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, seines Lebens...und damit auch ein Teil von ihr...  
  
Später an diesem Morgen, nachdem Arwen sich angekleidet und zu Frühstück gegessen hatte, fand sie Legolas noch immer vor den Stadtmauern. Immer noch bei Arod. Gedankenverloren blickte der Elb hinauf in den Himmel. Doch hatte er Arwen schon bemerkt bevor sie die Mauern der Stadt verlassen hatte, und nun auf ihn zu ging. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln welches sie erwiderte. Eine Höflichkeit nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zu Nichts zu gebrauchen... Arwen erschien sein Lächeln sehr traurig....wahrscheinlich schien ihres ihrem Gegenüber genauso... Und als sie sich erneut in die arme schlossen, sprach Legolas zuerst. "Darf ich ihn sehen?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Es wurde ihm nicht gerecht. Dieses Gebilde aus Stein... Ein Abbild aller Pracht der Menschen...gemeißelt in einen kalten, harten, rohen Stoff. Seine Haut war nun kalt sein Gewand grau, ewig festgehalten...hier...allein. Egal wie groß...an welchem Platz...mit welchem Prunk würde es doch nie wirklich ihn wiederspiegeln. Seine Wärme und Güte, Kampfgeist, Kraft...Mut. Was auch immer sich in seinem Gesicht gespiegelt hatte bestand nun noch nur aus Stein. Grau...und unwirklich. Und doch hatte es sein Gesicht...er war es versteinert...gefangen...  
  
Langsam trat Legolas an das Grab des Königs heran, legte eine Hand auf dessen steinerne Stirn, spürte die Kälte, schloss die Augen und flüsterte ein Gebet in seiner Muttersprache. So leise, das Arwen nichts davon vernahm. Ihr Gehör hatte seid ihrer Entscheidung nachgelassen, ebenso ihre Augen...ein Zeichen ihres aufgegebenen Lebens. Und ständige Begleiter des Sterblichen. Als Legolas geendet hatte hörte sie nur schwach: "Losto si, Elessar..." Und seine Hand griff in eine seiner Taschen und holte etwas hervor. Legolas legte es auf die Brust des steinernen Abbildes, und senkte erneut den Kopf. Es war das Blatt. Die grüne Brosche, der Mäntel aus Loríen. Der Mäntel die alle Gefährten besessen hatten... Sein Abschied. Legolas schlug die Augen wieder auf. Herrgott, wie traurig er aussah...  
  
Legolas schluckte und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er wusste das sie es spürte. Und schließlich sprach sie ihre Zweifel aus. "Du verschweigst mir etwas." Der Elb drehte sich um. Herrgott, wie traurig sie aussah... "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Du bist hierher gekommen um ihn zu sehen, aber da ist noch etwas. Weswegen bist du noch hier, Legolas?" Sie stand einfach nur da und wartete auf seine Antwort. Tapfer unterdrückte sie Tränen und das Bedürfnis diesen Ort, diese Welt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen... Legolas erinnerte sich an frühere Tage. Jahrtausende her. Als sie beide noch klein waren. Manchmal wenn es Besuche, oder Treffen ihrer beiden Häuser gab, hatten er oft mit ihr und ihren beiden Brüdern gespielt. Arwen war die Jüngste und hatte es nicht immer leicht mit drei älteren Jungen aufeinmal gehabt. Doch sie war schon immer stark gewesen. Auch als sie schließlich herangewachsen war. Doch sie nun zu sehen... dem Verfall dem Tod so nahe. Es brach ihm das Herz. Legolas holte Luft und begann zu erzählen. "Vor einigen Jahren, als die Menschen unter ihrem neuen König in der Blüte ihrer Jahre waren. Und ich mit meinem Volk in Ithilien zu Hause war erreichte mich ein Brief mit einer Bitte um ein Treffen." Er lächelte kurz. "Du weißt von wem er kam. Er schreib mir das er bereits in kurzer Zeit Ithilien erreichen würde. Und das wichtige Dinge zu entscheiden seien. Und als er schließlich angekommen war, und wir uns sahen sagte er zu mir: 'Meine Zeit wird nicht ewig dauern. Ob durch Krankheit, in der Schlacht oder den Verfall eines Tages wird mein Lebensalter vollendet sein. Ich bin Sterblich und werde unweigerlich mein Schicksal erfahren. Und für den Tag an dem dies eintritt habe ich eine Bitte an dich." Eine kurze Pause trat ein, in der sich nichts rührte außer dem Herbstwind und den Blättern der Bäume, die durch ihn zu Boden fielen. "Und dann, trug er seine Bitte vor, er sagte zu mir: 'Wenn ich nicht mehr sein sollte, meine wichtigste Aufgabe nicht mehr erfüllen kann, dann bitte ich dich hier und heute, das du es für mich tust. Arwen ist stark, stärker als ich es je sein könnte, doch sie wird trauern. Und obgleich sie ihr Leben als Elbin ablegte kann sie, wie du weißt, trotzdem sterben wie eine. Das bedeutet ihr Leben wird durch ihr gebrochenes Herz in Gefahr sein. Und wenn niemand bei ihr ist werden ihre Tage noch vor ihrer eigentlichen Zeit gezählt sein. Sie wird mir folgen wollen. Und das darf nicht passieren. Ich bitte dich aufrichtig darum nach meinem Tode, auf sie aufzupassen. Sie zu beschützen und bei ihr zu sein, solange bis ihr Leben, nicht mehr durch ihre eigene Trauer gefährdet ist. Und sie mir erst folgt wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Du bist der Einzige der das vermag. Ich weiß ich verlange nicht wenig, denn ich sehe wie dein Herz dich nach Valinor zieht. Doch erfülle diese Bitte, und ich werde ewig in deiner Schuld stehen.' "  
  
Legolas schluckte und fuhr sanft lächelnd fort. "Er liebte dich über alles. Hätte ich nicht mehr über ihn gewusst, wäre das genug gewesen, um meine Einwilligung zu erteilen." Er richtete den Blick fest auf sie. "Jetzt weißt du es. Jetzt weißt du den anderen Grund warum ich hier bin. Und ich bin fest entschlossen zu verharren, bis meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist."  
  
"Das ist es also, ja?" Legolas hörte deutlich den lauten Ton ihrer Stimme. Er vernahm deutlich ihren Zorn. "Das ist es." Wieder eine lange Pause. Legolas stand fest an seinem Punkt und musterte die Elbin. Wie sie ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, schluckte, dann mit versteinertem Gesicht aufsah und mit unterkühlter Stimme fortfuhr. "Ich danke dir für dein Kommen und für den Abschied an meinem Mann. Doch ich möchte das du diese Stadt im nächsten Morgengrauen verlässt." Sie machte kehrt und ging. Einfach so. Legolas folgte ihr nicht. Er drehte sich um und wie Bedienstete des Palastes berichteten, stand er noch viele Stunden am Grab des Königs.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Am Abend wurde das Essen im Palast pünktlich aufgetragen. Legolas wurde von Bediensteten zum Speisesaal geführt. Arwen hatte ihn zwar nicht hinunter gebeten doch er hatte versichert er würde kommen. Sie hatte die großen Büffets abbestellt. Statt dessen gab es jetzt ein einfaches Vier-Gang Menü. Bestehend aus einer Vorsuppe, einem Salat, einem Hauptgericht(meist ein Fleisch-, Geflügel- oder Fischgericht) und einem Dessert. Alles in der palasteigenen Küche zubereitet.  
  
Legolas fand Arwen am oberen Ende der langen Tafel, direkt vor dem Kamin sitzend in dem ein Feuer loderte. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich drei Plätze von ihr entfernt an die linke Seite der Tafel. Die Speisen wurden aufgetragen und keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort.  
  
Arwen konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war wütend, auf beide. Einerseits auf Aragorn. Brachte er ihr wirklich so wenig Vertrauen entgegen? Dazu noch so wenig Verständnis? Hielt er sie wirklich für so hilflos und schwach? Ein kleines Kind... Wie kam er auf den törichten Gedanken, sie würde sich blindlings in den Tod stürzen? Aber natürlich...er verstand es nicht. Schließlich hatte er ja seinen Frieden. Schließlich, hatte er ja keine Ahnung, von dem was sie durchlitt. Wie konnte er diese Bitte nur vortragen? Und Legolas. Vertraute er ihr ebenso wenig? Hielt er sie für genauso einfach gestrickt? Wie konnte er sich anmaßen so etwas über sie zu denken? Wie konnte er diese Bitte nur annehmen? Schließlich ergriff sie erneut das Wort. "Ich habe meine Bediensteten bereits über deine morgige Abreise informiert. Es wird alles vorbereitet sein." Legolas trank einen Schluck Rotwein, stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück. "Und ich unterrichtete deine Bediensteten bereits darüber, das ich bleiben werde. Ein Besuch auf unbestimmte Zeit. Alle Vorbereitungen wurden abgeblasen." Sollte sie ihn ruhig herausfordern. Er würde sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Arwen legte ihr Besteck klirrend bei Seite. "Wie kommst du zu der Annahme das ich deine Hilfe brauche? Wie kamt ihr beide dazu diese Absprache zu führen?!" Sie musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Sie dich an!" antworte Legolas. Ihr Zorn wuchs. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf sie zu. "Ich weiß um den Verlust den du erlitten hast. Und es tut mir..." "Wage es nicht 'Es tut mir leid' zu sagen! Diesen Satz hörte ich bereits zur Genüge und er ist das Letzte was ich brauche!" Sie stand ruckartig auf, und wollte zur kleinen Seitentür direkt neben dem Kamin hinaus. "Du siehst es nicht, nicht wahr? Du belügst dich selbst!" er folgte ihr. "Arwen, avo noro ego!" Sie überhörte ihn, gelangte zur Tür, drehte den Knopf und öffnete diese. Im nächsten Moment war Legolas neben ihr und zog die Tür wieder zu. Sie holte aus, doch er fing ihre Hand direkt vor seinem Gesicht. "Du wirst diese Stadt morgen verlassen!" "Ich bleibe!" "Ich warne dich, Legolas! Zwing mich nicht dich hinauswerfen zu lassen!" "Also drohst du mir?" Eine Pause trat ein. Sie starrte ihn an. Und er starrte zurück. So lange bis sich ihr Wut langsam legte. Als er dann sprach hatte sich seine Stimme verändert, sie war leise und sanft...fast besorgt. Wie ein Flüstern. "Du bist nah dran. So kurz davor, Arwen. Du blutest... Siehst du es denn nicht? Ich weiß ja das du zu dickköpfig bist um meine Hilfe anzunehmen, aber diesmal musst du es tun. Weder ich noch dein Mann wollen sehen wie du verletzt wirst. Ich bleibe weil ich es will, nicht aus Pflichtgefühl, nicht aus Mitleid. ...Verstehst du was ich meine?" Er ließ ihre Hand los und sie ließ sie langsam sinken. Sie seufzte und verließ wie sie es wollte den Saal. Doch bevor sie die Tür schloss hielt sie noch einmal inne. "Ich erwarte dich zum Frühstück." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise. "Ich werde da sein. Gute Nacht, Arwen." "Gute Nacht, Legolas..."  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemach. Er blieb. Gegen ihren Willen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr das gar nicht mal so unrecht...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Elbisch: Losto si, Elessar.= Schlafe jetzt, Elessar.  
Avo noro ego!= Laufe nicht davon!  
  
Bitte spenden sie Reviews! Denn nur für ein Review von ihnen, habe auch ich die Kraft, das nächste Kapitel ohne Schreibblockade zu überstehen. Danke!  
  
Kapitel drei folgt bald! P.S. :@ Silith: Ich bin aus Deutschland. Danke an dich und an alle für die netten Reviews! Find ich toll das du Deutsch so gut beherrscht! Hoffe du liest weiter! See ya! 


	4. Kapitel3extra large

Dieses Kapitel ist weit weniger melancholisch als die Vorherigen. Und auch um einiges länger!!!! Viel Spaß! Verlin  
  
KAPITEL3 (extra large)  
  
*~*~  
  
I'm a vision, I'm justice  
  
Never thought that I could love Living in shadows, faded existence It was never good enough Within the darkness, you are the light That shines a way You're trapped in violence, I can be the man Who saves the day THE CALLING - "For You"  
  
*~*~  
  
Drei Tage waren nun ins Land gezogen, wie Wind in den Bergen. Und unaufhaltsam, ging über Minas Tirith, ein neuer Morgen auf.  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf, gähnte laut und rieb sich kurz die Augen. Eins musste er den Menschen ja lassen, ihre Betten waren wirklich bequem. Sein Schlaf war tief und erholsam gewesen. Genauso wie es sein sollte.  
  
Einen Augenblick saß er einfach nur so auf seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht, besann sich wo er war, wie spät es schon sein konnte. Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
  
"Mylord?" die kleine Zofe mit ihrer hellen Stimme.  
  
"Ja, ich bin wach."  
  
"Ich wollte euch ausrichten, dass das Frühstück bereits fertig ist."  
  
"Ich komme gleich, danke." Kleine trippelnde Schritte entfernten sich von der Tür. Legolas lächelte bei dem Gedanken an das junge Mädchen. Sie war klein, und fühlte sich anscheinend etwas überfordert mit der Tatsache, jeden Morgen einem Elbenprinzen/könig gegenübertreten zu müssen.  
  
Legolas drehte seufzend seine Schulter und stieg aus dem Bett. Nachdem er im Badezimmer fertig war, zog er sich an.  
  
Inzwischen waren schon Bedienstete in sein Zimmer gekommen, hatten das Bett ordentlich zurechtgemacht und die Fenster geschlossen. Jetzt war schon nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen. Legolas schüttelte nachlässig den Kopf, öffnete die Fenster wieder, und sah nach draußen. Minas Tirith lag in der frischen Luft, und die Sonne die schon seid einigen Stunden aufgegangen war, schien ihm entgegen.  
  
Der Duft von Minas Tirith war einzigartig. Klar und rein, genauso wie seine weiße Stadt.  
  
Arwen hatte sich verändert. Man spürte es deutlich, und sah es ab und zu. Sie war ruhiger, ausgeglichener, weniger nachdenklich... und ein paarmal hatte sie auch gelächelt. Doch sein Ziel war noch lange nicht erreicht. Legolas wußte nicht ob es an ihm, an der Zeit oder irgend etwas Anderem lag. Aber was immer ihr auch Kraft gab, er war froh darüber. Ja. Es war gut zu sehen wie es ihr besser ging. Es tat ihm gut. Denn dieser Verlust war für alle nicht leicht....  
  
Legolas Blick wurde durch ein leises Knarren abgelenkt. Ein paar Etagen unter ihm wurde ein Fenster geöffnet. Die Küche. Es erinnerte ihn an sein Frühstück. Der Elb knöpfte sich das Hemd zu und begab sich nach unten.  
  
Als Legolas den Saal erreichte, war nur für ihn gedeckt. Arwen hatte immer auf ihn gewartet, egal wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar beschwert, aber sie hatte gewartet. Nachdem er sich erkundigt hatte, berichtete ihm ein Bediensteter das sie schon früh aufgestanden sei. Formelle aufgaben hieß es. Ja, er kannte es nur zu gut. Legolas war schon froh, in den vier Tagen die er hier war, nicht von einem Boten aus Düsterwald oder Ithilien mit irgendwelchen Formalitäten behelligt worden zu sein.  
  
...das würde aber sicher nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Jedenfalls sind die Truppenübungen, und Erkundungen sehr gut ausgefallen. Man darf behaupten das wir in guter Form sind, jederzeit bereit die Stadt zu verteidigen." Der junge Heermeister räusperte sich hoch aufgerichtet.  
  
Arwen lächelte ihm zu. "Hoffen wir mal das es noch nicht allzu bald dazu kommen wird."  
  
"Gewiß Mylady." Er verneigte sich und verließ langsam und geordnet den Raum.  
  
Arwen sah zu einem ihrer Berater auf, der wie verrückt etwas in eines seiner dicken Bücher kritzelte. Seine Brille war die Nase weit hinuntergerutscht.  
  
"Noch etwas?" fragte sie seufzend.  
  
Der staksige Mann blätterte hastig in einem zweiten Buch, schnalzte mit der Zunge und schob seine Brille in die richtige Position, als er die gewünschte Seite gefunden hatte.  
  
"Nun, wir hätten noch ein paar Berichte über einige Rohstoffbestände. Wenn ich vortragen darf?"  
  
Arwen erhob sich schnell aus ihrem Sessel. "Ich denke wir verschieben alles weitere auf Morgen."  
  
"Aber, Mylady..."  
  
"Guten Tag!" Arwen verließ das Buchhalterzimmer, und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Mit beschleunigten Schritten verließ sie den Gang bevor jemand auf die Idee kam das sie sich noch etwas anhörte, durchlas, schrieb oder ansah. Sie erreichte ihr Gemach, griff nach ihrem Mantel und stahl sich nach draußen. Frische Luft. Ja, das war es. Etwas das die Dichte und den Druck in ihrem Kopf vertrieb.  
  
Als sie aus dem Schatten des Palastes heraustrat schien ihr die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht, und einen Moment brauchten ihre Augen um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Aber danach hatte sie den Blick frei. Auf Minas Tirith, und seine Menschen. Das tägliche Leben ließ sich von dem schönen Wetter nicht beeinflussen.  
  
Kaum jemand blieb stehen, und sagte wie schön die Sonne, der Himmel war. Oder diskutierte, ob die kleinen weißen Wolken, heute vielleicht noch wachsen würden. Und trotzdem, bot alles ein perfektes Bild zusammen. Die Luft war kalt und frisch. Belebend.  
  
Als Arwen langsam die Straßen der Stadt entlangging riefen ihr die Menschen immer wieder Grüße zu. Etwas wie: 'Guten Tag, Mylady.' oder 'Einen wunderschönen Morgen, Mylady.' Sie nickte, grüßte zurück und lächelte. Und hinter ihrem Rücken hörte sie das Flüstern.  
  
'Die Königin sieht besser aus.'  
  
'Ihrer Lordschaft geht es gut.'  
  
'Anscheinend hat sie nur etwas Zeit gebraucht.'  
  
'An wem es wohl liegt?'  
  
'Bestimmt an König Legolas von Ithilien.'  
  
'Ein Segen das er gekommen ist!'  
  
'Ja, ein Segen!'  
  
Ein paarmal ließ sie sich diverse Sätze und Spekulationen durch den Kopf gehen. Ja. Es ging ihr besser. Viel besser als noch vor drei Tagen. Sie hatte zwar kein Vergessen oder eine Heilung erfahren, aber dennoch Linderung. Und es tat so gut. Es tat gut wieder lächeln zu können. Wenn auch nur ein wenig.  
  
Es ging vorwärts, in kleinen Schritten. Und kurz darauf erblickte Arwen den Grund. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt, sprang Legolas lässig, nur mit einer Hand auf dem Stein abgestützt, über eine Mauer. Leicht und federnd landete er auf dem Boden um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
  
Es war Arwen bewußt. Eine Heilung würde es nie geben. Dazu war das herausgerissene Stück zu groß. Noch immer saß sie Abends alleine in ihrem Gemach, tat alles um nicht nachzudenken und scheiterte kläglich. Noch immer erlitt sie Tag für Tag Qualen, Hohn und Spott. Und doch war immer etwas da um sie festzuhalten, und zu stützen.  
  
Als würde sie auf einem zugefrorenen See laufen, straucheln und ausrutschen, und plötzlich fing jemand sie, bevor sie auf das kalte Eis aufschlagen konnte. Zog sie ein Stück hoch und half ihr das andere Ufer zu erreichen indem er ihre Hand hielt.  
  
Egal ob es nun ein großer See oder kleiner Teich, oder auch nur eine Pfütze war auf der sie ins Wanken geriet.  
  
Egal ob es ein Monsun, ein Platzregen oder nur Nieseln war, es legte ihr immer jemand seinen Mantel um, wurde selbst naß und grinste dabei auch noch.  
  
Es waren tausend Metaphern die ihr durch den Kopf schossen.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Wie er, die Straße entlang schritt, den Blick entweder in den Himmel oder auf die Wälder weit außerhalb Minas Titith's gerichtet. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Wie unköniglich... Sie lachte still auf.  
  
Er war hier...und es ging ihr besser. Einfach so. Wenn er Nachmittags aus heiterem Himmel auf ihren Balkon sprang und sie fragte ob sie zusammen spazierengehen, oder ausreiten könnten oder einfach nur wissen wollte wie es ihr ging. Meistens erschreckte sie sich zu Tode, woraufhin er anfing zu lachen, und sie am Ende das gleiche tat.  
  
Es war ein Gefühl das sie kannte, und doch hatte sie es nie erfahren. Eine leuchtende Erinnerung, an früher, an Aragorn. Und doch neu. Sie glichen sich in vielen Dingen.  
  
Und wenn sie dann wiedereinmal abrutschte, auf dem Eis, und er bei ihr war, und sie ihm sagte er solle gehen, blieb er. Und da sagte er, sie sei ein Dickkopf. Er war doch nicht anders.  
  
Sie haßte ihn dafür das er blieb.  
  
Sie liebte ihn dafür das er blieb.  
  
Liebe...ein merkwürdiges Wort. Doch in irgendeiner Weise.. machte es Sinn...  
  
Geschrei rief sie zurück. Zwei kleine Jungen kreuzten Legolas' Weg. Der eine Lachend der andere weinend. Der Erste mit einem ledernen Ball in der Hand. Der Zweite ohne. Offensichtlich war das Spielzeug geklaut.  
  
Der erste kleine Junge mit dem Ball lief an Legolas vorbei. Der Elb packte ihn kurzerhand am Kragen, hob ihn hoch und hielt den zweiten Knirps auf. Er nahm dem Ersten den Ball ab, setzte ihn auf die Erde zurück, sprach etwas mit beiden und gab ihm dem Zweiten wieder zurück. Der Kleine trocknete seine Tränen, und beide nickten. Legolas schob sie in eine Richtung und beide Kinder verschwanden zusammen. Er lächelte ihnen sanft hinterher.  
  
Wie schön er war...  
  
Schritte ließen Legolas von dem Bild der beiden Jungen aufsehen. Er drehte sich um und sah Arwen. In ihrem weißen Kleid, das einen Stich blau war. Nur ein bißchen, so dass man es kaum sah. Und dem dunkelblauen Mantel, der über ihren Schultern hing, die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen.  
  
Sie trauerte immer noch. Er konnte es sehen, fühlen. Und dennoch war sie geschrumpft. Die Trauer. Ein Stern der wieder leuchtet.  
  
Es machte ihn glücklich zu sehen das es ihr besser ging. Denn nichts Anderes wollte er. Zu sehen wie sie nach dem Schreck lachte, wenn er auf ihrem Balkon landete. Zu sehen wie sie doch aufgab, wenn er nicht auf sie hören wollte, und bei ihr blieb. Und er dann schließlich doch ihre Erleichterung zu spüren.  
  
Das alles machte ihn glücklich. Stützte ihn ebenfalls, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Seine Aufgabe war auch für ihn wichtig. Sie half ihm ebenfalls. Seine Aufgabe war ein Berg vor ihm. Und beim Klettern war ein Lachen von ihr immer ein Stein an dem er sich festhielt, oder ein Felsvorsprung den er erreichte.  
  
Und nun stand sie hier. Mit ihrem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. Ein Lächeln das echt war.  
  
Wie schön sie war...  
  
"Den Papieren entkommen?" fragte er  
  
"Endlich!" seufzte sie lächelnd und trat neben ihn. Beide sahen hinauf zu den Wolken.  
  
"Wenn wir Pech haben..."  
  
"...regnet es heute Abend." Beendete Arwen den Satz.  
  
"Ja, richtig. Hat du Lust auf einen Spazierritt?"  
  
"Gerne. Wenigstens bist du dieses Mal nicht auf irgendein Stück des Palastes gesprungen."  
  
Legolas lachte und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor. Hinter den Stadtmauern warteten Arod uns Asfaloth.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Der Abend rollte sich sanft und fast unmerklich über das Land. Die Sonne wanderte von Osten nach Westen, in ihrem unendlichen Kreis, der nie erstarb.  
  
"Er ist schon wieder heruntergefallen?!" Arwen konnte kaum noch an sich halten.  
  
"Ich sage dir: Gimli kann heute noch nicht reiten!"  
  
Sie lachte den Kopf schüttelnd. Beide Elben waren auf dem Rückweg ihres Ausrittes. Die Stadt kam immer näher. In wenigen Minuten würden sie das Tor durchschreiten. Nachdem die Sonne langsam unterging hatten beide sich entschlossen den Rückweg anzutreten, sicher machte man sich im Palast schon Sorgen. Sie hatten viel geredet, über Vergangenes, Jetziges, und Kommendes. Und inzwischen tat beiden schon alles weh vor lachen.  
  
Ruhig und langsam schritten die beiden Schimmelhengste, die sie trugen voran. Schüttelten hier mal ein Insekt ab, schlugen mit dem Schweif oder nahmen sich ein Maul voll Gras. Beide ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug geritten.  
  
Arwen sah auf und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Eine zeit lang wurde es still und beide ritten einfach weiter.  
  
"Sieht aus als hätten wir heute Pech." sagte sie schließlich.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das Wetter."  
  
Legolas sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die kleinen Wolken waren den Tag über von Größeren, Dunkleren abgelöst worden. Sie hingen schwer über der Stadt, und hin und wieder verschwand die Sonne Hinter ihrer dicken Decke. Es roch bereits nach Regen.  
  
"Wird nicht mehr lange dauern." murmelte er. Er richtete den Blick auf sie, und war etwas überrascht das sie ihn ebenfalls ansah. Doch sie wendete den Blick nicht ab.  
  
"Was?" fragte Legolas, als sie ihn nach einer Weile immer noch anstarrte.  
  
Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter vor dem Stadttor.  
  
"Ach, nichts...es ist...ich wollte mich bloß bei dir..."  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Ruf von den Stadtmauern, der beide zugleich aufsehen ließ. Ein Horn. Laut wurde es gestoßen. Dann eine kräftige Männerstimme.  
  
"Orks! Wir werden angegriffen!"  
  
Arwen und Legolas drehten ruckartig die Köpfe. Weit hinten auf den Feldern, kam eine schwarze Masse heran. Sie erkannten Fackeln, Fässer, Speere, Bogen, Schwerter, Warge. Sie bewegten sich schnell vorwärts.  
  
"Los! Rein!" rief Legolas  
  
Beide ritten durch das Tor, und kurz darauf kamen auch schon die Truppen von Minas Tirith. Bereit zu kämpfen. Der Heermeister mit dem Arwen heute Morgen noch gesprochen hatte, ritt an sie heran.  
  
"Sorgt euch nicht Majestät. Das sind nur umherziehende kleine Truppen. Wir werden sie schnell ausschalten."  
  
"Ihr irrt euch!" rief Legolas. "Es mag vielleicht eine umherziehende Truppe sein, doch klein ist sie keineswegs. Ich sah sie. Mindestens Tausend Mann, wenn nicht mehr. Holt den mehr von euren Truppen!"  
  
Der Heermeister wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit Arwen, doch sie nickte ihm zu und kurz darauf wurde mit dem Horn nach Verstärkung geblasen.  
  
Legolas pfiff einem Jungen der hoch oben auf der Stadtmauer stand zu. Dieser warf ihm seinen Pfeil und Bogen und die Dolche hinunter.  
  
"Hör zu!" er sah ihr fest in die Augen, während er alles anlegte, und den Bogen spannte. "Du gehst in den Palast, und wartest dort. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle."  
  
"Nein!" sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Du darfst da nicht hinaus."  
  
Inzwischen waren Bedienstete bei ihnen die versuchten Arwen, weg von hier zum Palast zu bringen. In der Stadt herrschte Panik. Die Leute flüchteten so schnell sie konnten, währen die Truppen hinter dem Stadttor standen, bereit loszustürmen. Immer wieder wurde das Horn geblasen. Und immer wieder ertönte der Ruf: "Orks! Wir werden angegriffen!" Schließlich ein Zischen, und einer der Wachen auf der Mauer fiel mit einem Pfeil im Kopf zu Boden. Kurz darauf erreichte ein wahrer Pfeilregen die Stadt. Hier und dort wurde jemand getroffen, Schreie hallten durch die Luft. Und ein komischer, beißender Geruch stieg allen in die Nase.  
  
Legolas packte Arwen grob bei den Schultern.  
  
"Geh!"  
  
"Wenn du kämpfst, kämpfe ich mit dir!"  
  
"Arwen, geh!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Die Bediensteten drängten sie weiter.  
  
"Tu einmal was ich dir sage!!" er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ließ ihr Schultern los. Schließlich ließ sie sich von einem der Diener mitziehen, Richtung Palast.  
  
Legolas richtete noch einen letzten Blick auf sie bevor er sich auf Arod's Rücken schwang. Der weiße Hengst wieherte und scharrte mit den Hufen. Dann, mit einem lauten Ruf, wurde das Stadttor geöffnet. Und Minas Tirith's Truppen stürmten nach draußen, Legolas mit ihnen. Wie zwei Meere brandeten die beiden Mächte zusammen. Pfeile sausten durch die Luft. Einige der Menschen fielen, einige der Orks im Gegenzug. Mit Speeren, zielten die Orks genau, entweder direkt auf den Reiter oder sein Pferd, damit er zu Fall kam.  
  
Ein paar Männer fielen direkt vor Legolas auf den Boden, doch Arod übersprang sie. Er trug Legolas wie der Wind durch die Schlacht. Er zählte nicht wie viele Orks er erschoß. Die Warge waren beunruhigender.  
  
Einer kam direkt auf ihn zu. Ein Pfeil. Das Tier fiel jaulend zu Boden. Der Nächste. Auch der Ork war tot. über die Leichen hinüber zum nächsten Gegner.  
  
Ein einzelner Ork. Legolas zielte und traf.  
  
Dann ein Wargreiter direkt neben ihm. Der Wolf schnappte nach Arod, woraufhin das Pferd zur Seite sprang, aber trotzdem den Kurs hielt. Legolas griff nach der Mähne des Hengstes, schwang sich herüber und trat den Ork vom Rücken des Warges. Wieder auf dem Rücken von Arod, trat der Hengst nach dem Wolf aus, dieser fiel etwas zurück und Legolas erschoß ihn mit einem Pfeil.  
  
Während er weiterritt, bemerkte Legolas das der Boden das niedergetrampelte Gras, oft nasse Flecken aufwies. Und es roch so komisch. Dann blickte er auf und erkannte das die Orks mit den Fackeln erst jetzt zum Kampf hinzustießen. Einige der Menschen warfen sich ihren neuen Feinden entgegen. Es regnete noch nicht!!  
  
"Nein!!!" rief Legolas, doch zu spät. Im nächsten Moment, fingen die Orks an ihr Fackeln zu werfen, und überall wo eine auf dem Boden aufschlug, breitete sich Feuer wie ein Blitz aus. Direkt neben Legolas, schoss ebenfalls eine Stichflamme hoch. Arod wieherte erschrocken und bäumte sich auf.  
  
Ein weiter Kreis war gelegt worden, und die Truppen schienen eingekesselt. Legolas erschlug einen weiteren Ork, und richtete den Blick auf die Stadt, den Palast.  
  
Seine Augen weiten sich. Ein paar schwarze Gestalten kletterten den Palastturm hinauf. Verdammt!  
  
"Arod, noro lim!" er ritt zurück. Jeder Ork der sich ihm in den W eg stellte wurde entweder erschlagen, oder von Arod niedergetrampelt. Der Hengst lief so schnell er konnte, sprang durch die Feuer und trug seinen Freund brav und mutig, bis zu den Stadtmauern. "Öffnet das Tor! Der Palast!" Die Wachen sahen sich um, und als sie das Selbe erblickten wie Legolas zuvor gehorchten sie. Arod lief durch das halb geöffnete Tor. Dann ein Zischen. Und im nächsten Moment ein Ruck, ein Wiehern und Legolas schlug hart auf dem Stein der Straße auf. Ein paar Sekunden brauchte er um sich zu besinnen. Mit ihm war alles in Ordnung.  
  
"Arod!" Der weiße Hengst lag am Boden, und versuchte keuchend wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, scheiterte aber bei jedem Versuch. Ein Pfeil steckte in seinem rechten Hinterlauf. Legolas lief zu ihm.  
  
"Arod, hodo!" er nahm den Pfeil und zog ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Schließlich schaffte der Hengst es aufzustehen. Legolas strich seinem Freund über den Kopf. "Mae ca men, Arod! Mae ca men! Daro sí!" der Schimmel gehorchte, und Legolas lief alleine weiter.  
  
Ein Donnern übertönte, gefolgt von einem Blitz, das Kampfgetöse, und wie mit einem Fingerschnipp befohlen setzte der Regen ein, zuerst langsam, dann stärker. Legolas lief, so schnell er konnte, durch die verlassenen Straßen von Minas Tirith. Es war inzwischen dunkel, es goß unerbittlich, und von den Mauern ertönte wieder ein Ruf. "Zurück zum Palast!" Er sprang über Mauern, auf Häuserdächer. Unterwegs, auf irgendeinem Hof fand er ein Seil welches er mitnahm.  
  
Schließlich, wie es ihm vorkam, nach einer Ewigkeit, erreichte er den Palast. Legolas stand auf dem höchsten Häuserdach der Stadt das er in der Nähe gefunden hatte. Doch er war auf der falschen Seite des Palastes. Herumzulaufen würde zu lange dauern.  
  
Er band das eine Ende des Seiles an den Pfeil, spannte seinen Bogen bis zum Anschlag, richtete ihn hoch auf das Palastdach, zielte zwischen dem Regen der ihm in die Augen tropfte, nahm alle Kraft die er hatte und schoss. Surrend flog der Pfeil davon und schlug in das Dach ein. Wenn er einen Trollschädel und eine Kette aus Stahl durchschießen konnte, wird das Seil locker halten. So schnell er konnte begann er mit dem Aufstieg.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen. Unsere Truppen sind stark. Sie werden gewinnen." Versicherte die kleine Zofe, den Blick auf die Königin gerichtet, die in ihrem dunklen Gemach auf und ab ging. Das Kampfgetümmel von draußen, war durch die geschlossenen Fenster stark gedämpft.  
  
"Ich weiß...sicher." antwortete Arwen nervös.  
  
"Ich glaube.." begann die junge Frau wieder "Ich glaube wir sollten..."  
  
Dann ein Poltern. Die Zofe fuhr zusammen und Arwen wirbelte herum. Ohne ein Wort lief Arwen auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Sie spähte über den dunklen Flur nach rechts. Geschrei und Flackern von Licht. Sie kamen herauf. "Oh nein! Sie sind hier! Sie sind hier! Was machen wir denn jetzt?!" die kleine Stimme hinter ihr zitterte. Arwen drehte sich um. "Hör zu! Lauf den Flur nach links entlang und versteck dich irgendwo!"  
  
Die junge Frau nickte ängstlich, und als Arwen ihr schnell die Tür öffnete floh sie in die vorgegebene Richtung. Arwen selbst blieb wo sie war. Sie schloß die Tür wieder, und nahm sich eines der Schwerter die überall im Palast, auch in ihrem Gemach, hingen, stellte sich hinter die Tür und wartete. Die Schreie wurden lauter, ebenso die Schritte. Unter der Tür schimmerte der Schein der Fackeln hindurch, erneut durchbrochen von den Schatten mehrerer Gestalten. Etwas wurde gesprochen. In Orkisch. Arwen kannte diese furchtbare Sprache nur zu gut. Dann Stille.  
  
Im nächsten Moment zersplitterte die Tür in tausend Stücke. Natürlich... wie hatte sie bloß erwarten können das Orks eine Tür normal öffnen.  
  
Arwen schoss hervor, und köpfte den ersten nichtsahnenden Ork. Der Zweite sprang schreiend auf sie zu. Er war schnell mit dem Schwert und Arwen hatte bei dem Gefecht Mühe, da noch dreizehn weitere Orks in ihr Gemach stürmten.  
  
Und natürlich, waren sie so hinterhältig und mischten sich ein. Einer der Vierzehn lachte hämisch, und attackierte sie. Als sich noch drei Weitere auf sie stürzten war es vorbei. Einer der Orks schwang sein Schwert, und Arwen spürte einen brennenden Schmerz an ihrem linken Oberarm. Als sie einen Augenblick innehielt, bekam sie einen Fußtritt in den Bauch, stürzte, und schlitterte ein paar Meter über den Marmorboden. Das Schwert verlor sie.  
  
Die Orks kamen auf sie zu. Ein Blitz zuckte kurz auf, und Arwen erkannte durch ihre Fenster draußen eine dunkle Silhouette. Dann war der Blitz verschwunden und alles war wieder schwarz. Der Ork hob sein Schwert. Dann zersplitterte eines der Fenster mit einem Lauten Knall und etwas warf sich gegen den Ork.  
  
Als erneut ein Blitz einschlug sah sie wie Legolas auf dem Boden landete und ein Seil auf dem Boden zurückrutschte. Sie hörte die Orks gröhlten. Legolas zog seine Dolche und begann zu kämpfen. Arwen bekam nicht viel mit. Nur wenn wieder ein Blitz die Nacht erhellte, oder die Kämpfenden ins Mondlicht traten konnte sie kurz Szene des Gefechts sehen.  
  
Ein Ork lief von hinten auf Legolas zu. Ohne sich umzudrehen, schnellte sein Arm nach hinten und schnitt seinem Gegner die Kehle auf.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal sah sie ihn nur springen, sich auf dem Boden abrollen, oder einen Ork der wütend in eine Richtung brüllte.  
  
Und dann, als Donner dröhnte und wieder ein Blitz aufzuckte, kämpfte Legolas mit zwei Orks gleichzeitig, während ein Dritter an einer Wand hinter ihm hinaufkletterte. Noch bevor sie einen Warnschrei ausstoßen konnte wirbelte Legolas herum. Dann war es wieder dunkel. Sie hörte Schreie und Röcheln. Dann war alles still....  
  
Ein paar Sekunden war alles ruhig. Nur der Regen der gegen die Scheiben prasselte, der Wind der durch das zersplitterte Fenster pfiff und Donner. Und dann sah sie ihn.  
  
Durch das Mondlicht kam er auf sie zu. Klitschnaß wie er war. Hielt sich mit einer Hand die rechte Seite. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Er war verletzt, weil er sie beschützt hatte, weil er wegen ihr kommen mußte, weil er wegen ihr hierblieb, wegen ihr diese Bitte angenommen hatte, weil sie Schutz brauchte, weil ihr Mann gestorben war!  
  
Eine Welt zerbröckelte.  
  
Gerade erst hatte sie Linderung gefunden. Etwas das sie auffing. Und nun hätte sie beinah denjenigen verloren der sie auf dem Eis hielt, der ihr einen Mantel bei Regen anbot, der sie so sehr an ihren Mann erinnerte. Sie hatte alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Nein! Er durfte nicht gehen!  
  
Legolas ging auf sie zu, den Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite ignorierend. Doch bevor er sie erreichte, schoss sie nach oben, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und klammerte sich an ihm fest.  
  
"Arwen..." sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, zog ihn nach unten so dass beide au den Boden sanken. Auf seinen Knien sitzend hielt er sie fest. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und drückte ihn fester an sich. Sank in seine Arme.  
  
"Arwen..." sagte er noch einmal, um ihr klarzumachen das er in Ordnung war.  
  
"Warum tust du das?!!" schrie sie und ihr Schluchzen verwandelte sich in ein lautes Weinen. Sie klammerte sich fest in sein Hemd. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er sein Leben riskieren, einfach so?  
  
Ihren bebenden und zitternden Körper an sich, blieb er einfach auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie weinte. So stark, so laut. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so gesehen. Es machte ihm Angst sie so zu sehen!!  
  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Haar, lehnte sich an sie und schloß die Augen. "Shhhh..." Immer wenn sie wieder zitterte, wieder bebte. Er strich ihr langsam über den Kopf. Er tat so weh! So unglaublich weh. Ihren Schmerz zu spüren denn ihrer war auch seiner.  
  
Ihr Weinen wurde nicht leiser, im Gegenteil. Jede Minute wurde es schlimmer, weinte sie heftiger, krallte ihre Finger mehr in seinen Arm. Was sollte er tun? Er wußte es nicht.  
  
Alles brach heraus. Wie ein Staudamm, der den Massen nicht mehr standhielt. Alles an Hohn, Schmach, Trauer, Wut, Angst,, und Schmerz...Schmerz. So rein wie er nur sein konnte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Also weinte sie um alles. Darum das ihr Mann sie alleingelassen hatte, und doch nie ganz verschwand, darum das sie Hilfe brauchte, darum das sie ein so erbärmliches Bild abgab. Dann riß Legolas' Stimme sie hoch.  
  
"Das Gras war grün, das Laub hing dicht, Die Schierlingsdolden blühten breit, Da huschte durch den Wald ein Licht, Wie Sternenglanz zu Erde fällt. Tinúviel tanzte, Elbenmaid, Zur Flöte hold von Angesicht, Von Sternen funkelte ihr Kleid Und war ihr dunkles Haar erhellt."  
  
Dieses Lied. Sie kannte es. Sie kannte es!! Das Lied von Beren und Lúthien. Leise gesungen, kaum hörbar. Wie oft hatte sie es gehört, wie oft hatte sie geträumt. Und nun sang er es. Hier... sie schluchzte nur noch lauter und hörte wie sein Herz an ihr Ohr schlug.  
  
...  
  
Legolas setzte fort. Arwen beruhigte sich nicht. Sie schlug manchmal auf ihn ein, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und weinte. Weinte einfach... Laut und herzzerreißend. Sie tobte und wehrte sich. Und doch sang er weiter. Strophe für Strophe, Zeile für Zeile. Nur begleitet von Blitz, Donner und Regen... Regen... Weinen... Vielleicht von ihr, vielleicht von ihm. Es machte keinen unterschied.  
  
Erst als er zu den letzten Zeilen kam wurde sie ruhiger. Lockerte ihren Griff, und atmete nur noch hastig.  
  
"Lang trieb sie dann das Schicksal um  
  
Durch Felsgeklüft und kalte Nacht, Durch finstre Wälder, fremd und stumm, Dann trennte sie das weite Meer."  
  
Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen, und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, auf seine warme, regennasse Haut. Seine Stimme wurde leiser, fast ein Flüstern.  
  
"Und dennoch war zuletzt die Nacht, Gericht und Zeit der Prüfung um, Vereinte sie des Schicksals Macht- Und lange, lange ist es her..."  
  
Das Lied endete still. Arwen hob den Kopf und sah in an. In seine Augen so fremd und so vertraut. Ein Meer von Sicherheit, nur für sich. Wieder hatte sie jemand vor dem Eis gehalten, vor Regen beschützt. Langsam schloß sie die Augen. Sie wollte ihn bei sich, mit sich. Alles, damit nur dieser gottverdammte Schmerz nachließ.  
  
Legolas betrachtete ihr Gesicht still. Von ihrer Wange lief eine letzte Träne. Schmerz und Trauer... Langsam schloß er die Augen.  
  
Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien es wie eine Erlösung. Beim Versuch aufzufangen, wurde er selbst aufgefangen. Beim Versuch zu trösten wurde er selbst getröstet.  
  
Draußen war die Schlacht geschlagen.  
  
Und der Regen, löschte die Feuer...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Für alle Aragorn-Fans die mich nach diesem Kapitel hängen sehen möchten, oder für Diejenigen die mit Bedenken kommen wie: "Arwen würde Aragorn nie so schnell vergessen!" oder "Legolas kann Aragorn nie ersetzen!" ,all Jene möchte ich darauf aufmerksam machen das diese Geschichte Drama/Tragedy ist. Nicht Romance!!!  
  
Reviews sind immer willkommen!  
  
Elbisch: Arod noro lim! = Arod, reite schneller!  
hodo= ruhig.  
Mae ca men= Gut gemacht.  
Daro sí = Warte hier.  
  
Kapitel Vier folgt bald! Verlin 


	5. Kapitel4

So hier sind wir nun bei Kapitel 4. Die Gesichte neigt sich langsam dem Ende. Es tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten mußtet. Nun aber viel Spaß. Verlin  
  
KAPITEL 4  
  
*~*~*  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
AREOSMITH -" I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wieder Umfing ihn warme Dunkelheit...Alles war stumm. Wunderbar still. Doch anders als Schlaf. Nah, fühlte er ihren Atem...den Herzschlag. Schmerz und Leid wurden hinweggespült. Und es blieb nur Trost...Frieden... Er hätte ewig verweilen können...  
  
"Königin Arwen!!"  
  
"Mylady, wo seid ihr?!" die kräftige Stimme des Heermeisters drang nach oben. Geradezu brutal riß sie einen in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Viele Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen, waren zu hören. Aufgeregtes Rufen der Suchenden. Ein Fackelschein, und Schatten.  
  
"Mylady, seid ihr wohlauf?!"  
  
Fast zu abrupt löste er sich von ihren Lippen. Und als Arwen ihre Augen aufschlug, erkannte sie Legolas' besorgten, fast verletzten Blick, der auf der offenen Tür ihres Gemaches ruhte. Offenbar suchte man nach ihr. Wieder die Stimme des Heermeisters.  
  
"Königin Arwen!!" sie hatten sie fast gefunden.  
  
Er verweilte einen Augenblick, und Arwen schien es wie eine Ewigkeit, das sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen mustern konnte. Plötzlich und ohne ein Wort, schob Legolas einen Arm unter ihre Beine, den Anderen hinter ihren Rücken, hob sie hoch und trug sie nach draußen. Gleich hinter der Tür erkannte sie die besorgten Blicke ihrer Zofe, drei Bediensteter, des Heermeisters und einiger Soldaten.  
  
"Mylady, ihr seid verletzt!"  
  
Legolas ließ sie langsam auf dem Boden nieder und sofort wurde sie von allen bedrängt. Sie umringten sie bestürzten sie mit Fragen, waren entsetzt über ihre Verletzung. Der kleinen Zofe standen Tränen in den Augen und sie zitterte noch von dem Schock. Der Heermeister war außer sich, und alle Bediensteten sorgten sich zu Tode.  
  
Arwen kümmerte es nicht. Er ging...  
  
Zwischen den Köpfen aller Anwesenden erkannte sie, vom Boden aus, wie Legolas den Weg zur Treppe einschlug. Stark. Aufrecht in der Haltung. Doch irgendwie stumm...wie ein Gebilde aus Asche, das vom Wind hinweggeweht wird. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, kümmerte sich nicht um den Tumult. Auch nicht um seine Wunden.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Erst in diesem Moment fiel Arwen wieder auf das sie noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte. Schnell wischte sie sie davon und sammelte etwas Kraft in ihrer Stimme. Einen Augenblick schien es ihr als würde er innehalten, doch dann, ohne Wort und Blick, verließ er den Flur.  
  
"Mylady, kommt wir bringen euch fort von hier."  
  
Der Heermeister und ein paar Bedienstete packten sie bei den Armen und zerrten sie auf die Füße.  
  
Sie Verstand nicht...hatte nicht einmal gehört...  
  
Wieso weg von hier...?  
  
Und als ihre Bediensteten ihr halfen, den Weg weg von ihrem Gemach zu finden, beobachteten sie wie ihre Königin den Blick nicht von der Treppe wand, über die König Legolas verschwunden war...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sanft zogen Wolken über den Himmel Gondor's. Weiß vor Blau. Warm schien die Herbstsonne auf die Stadt hernieder.  
  
Ruhig musterten ihre Augen einen jungen Turmfalken, wie er über den Feldern vor der Stadt schwebte und auf eine Maus wartete. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit saß Arwen am geöffneten Fenster ihres Gemaches und blickte nach draußen. In diese Welt die einst so makellos erschien, dann ihren Zauber verloren hatte und ihn nun wiederfand.  
  
Zwei Tage nach dem Angriff durch die Orks, war das normale Leben in Minas Tirith wieder eingekehrt. Zerstörtes wurde wieder aufgebaut. Hoffnung und Freude neu geschöpft.  
  
Eine kühle Brise strich durch das Fenster und füllte die erholsame Stille in ihrem Kopf, wieder mit neuen Gedanken. Seit dem Abend des Angriffes ging Legolas ihr aus dem Weg.  
  
Wenn sie jemanden hoch schickte um ihn zu wecken, bekam sie die Nachricht er sei bereits schon vor Stunden fort. Zu den Mahlzeiten erschien er nicht mehr, sprang nicht mehr auf ihren Balkon. Lud sie nicht mehr zu Ritten oder Spaziergängen ein, fragte nicht wie es ihr ging.  
  
Ein paar Mal hatte sie Abends versucht, auf eigene Faust und ohne Vorankündigung, mit ihm zu reden. Doch immer war er nicht zu sprechen oder gerade unterwegs gewesen.  
  
Es schien ihr fast so als vermeide er nicht nur jedes Wort, sondern auch jeden kleinen Blick zwischen ihnen. Und wenn sie sich mal aus Versehen auf einem Gang des Palastes trafen beschränkte er die Unterhaltung auf ein 'Guten Morgen' und setzte augenblicklich seinen Weg fort.  
  
Manchmal sah sie ihn. Wie er auf den Feldern von Pelennor, den Wäldern nahe der Stadt oder den hohen Mauern Minas Tirith's spazieren ging. Er bot ein einsames Bild. Ewig allein... Wie in grelles Licht in der Dunkelheit, dem doch niemand Beachtung schenkte...  
  
So wie jetzt... Plötzlich schien er einfach mitten in ihr Blickfeld zu laufen. Auf der zweiten Wachmauer der Stadt schritt er leicht dahin. Der Wind strich sanft an ihm vorbei, und gedankenverloren schien er die am Himmel tanzenden Vögel zu beobachten.  
  
Schnell erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Da war er. Direkt vor ihr. Er ahnte nichts von ihren Gedanken. Nichts von ihren Blicken. Nicht das sie ihn beobachtete. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit.  
  
Abrupt stieß sie sich vom Fensterbrett ab, wobei der Stuhl, knarrend, ein Stück über den feinen Marmor rutschte. Sie griff sich ihren warmen Mantel streifte ihn nachlässig über und eilte nach draußen. Sie lief fast durch die Gänge des Palastes.  
  
Da war die Tür. Nur noch durch die Stadt.  
  
"Ah, Königin Arwen!"  
  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Die Stimme, ihres Buchhaltes klang in diesem Moment fast störend schrill in ihren Ohren.  
  
"Mylady, gut das ich sie antreffe. Wir müssen unbedingt die Berichte über die Rohstoffbestände überprüfen."  
  
Auch das noch! Arwen drehte sich mit einem gekünsteltem Lächeln zu ihm um. Sie sah, wie der schlaksige Mann auf sie zugerannt kam und sich dabei ein paar Blätter des riesigen Stapels, in seinen Armen, auf dem Boden verteilten.  
  
Außer Atem hielt er vor ihr.  
  
"Ich bin in diesem Moment wirklich sehr ungehalten." Versuchte sie mit freundlicher Stimme klar zu machen.  
  
"Aber Mylady. Wir müssen diese Berichte unbedingt nachholen. In den letzten Tagen wollte ich sie schonen. Der Schock über den Angriff saß sicher tief. Aber, jetzt wo sie wieder wohlauf sind, hielt ich es für an der Zeit..."  
  
"Ich muss sie enttäuschen, Zeit habe ich im Moment keine. Und Muße, ehrlich gesagt, noch weniger. Ich werde ihnen ein Andermal zuhören. Entschuldigen sie mich."  
  
Der Buchhalter hob den Zeigefinger , doch nur ein betrübtes Seufzen verließ seinen Mund als sich die Tür hinter Arwen schloss.  
  
Die frische Luft, draußen auf den Straßen beschleunigte Arwens Schritte nur noch. Sie nahm ein paar Abkürzungen durch die Gassen, um schneller zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen.  
  
Diesmal ignorierte sie das immer gegenwärtige 'Guten Tag, Mylady' oder das 'Einen wunderschönen Tag, Königin Arwen!'. Diesmal würde er sie anhören. Er würde ihre Fragen beantworten. Würde mit ihr reden müssen.  
  
Mit einem plötzlich aufkommenden leichten Ärger, erreichte sie die Stelle an der sich Legolas aufgehalten hatte, als sie ihn vom Fenster ihres Gemaches beobachtet hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig näherte sie sich. Wenn er sie bemerkte würde er ihr sicher wieder sofort ausweichen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr schlenderte er weiterhin über die Mauer. Lautlos trat sie aus dem Schatten eines Hauses hervor und sah zu ihm auf. Offenbar war er so tief in Gedanken, dass er sie tatsächlich noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Legolas." Sprach sie ihn schließlich an. Sie wollte streng klingen, was aber nicht recht funktionierte. Im nächsten Moment, gerade als sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, merkte sie wie er zusammenzuckte. Sie glaubte Ärger in ihm aufsteigen zu spüren, was für ihre Laune auch nicht gerade gut war.  
  
Er zögerte einen Augenblick, sprang dann aber wortlos von der Mauer hinunter und versuchte erneut ihr zu entkommen. Arwen lief ihm nach, er drehte sich nicht um.  
  
"Soll das jetzt ewig so weiter gehen? Schweigen wir uns nur noch an? Ignorierst du mich völlig?!"  
  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und hätte sie nicht Acht gegeben wäre sie sicher gegen seinen Rücken gelaufen. Eine lange Pause trat zwischen sie, in der Arwen zweifelte, ob sie ihn wirklich hätte ansprechen sollen.  
  
"Na schön..." seine kräftige und zugleich helle Stimme ertönte und ihr kam es vor als ob sie sie schon ewig nicht mehr vernommen hatte.  
  
Er drehte sich um und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Blick wirkte ernst, doch dahinter vernahm sie etwas das sie, solange sie sich kannten, bei ihm, noch die gesehen hatte: Unsicherheit...  
  
"Was willst du das ich tue?" fragte er völlig emotionslos.  
  
"Ich will das du mit mir redest."  
  
"Und worüber?"  
  
"Du weißt worüber..."  
  
Sie merkte, schien sogar fast zu hören, wie er schluckte. Die Unsicherheit, zuerst nur ein einzelner kleiner Punkt, in seinem Blick schien sich auszuweiten wie ein Lauffeuer. Sonst rührte sich nichts. Sie war erstaunt wie gut er in seiner Form bleiben konnte.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
Arwen blinzelte leicht durcheinander. Ein Blick den er sofort zu deuten wusste. Das war nicht das, was sie gemeint hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß." reagierte er schnell. "Trotzdem. Geht's dir gut?."  
  
"Ja..." sie nickte und richtete danach den Blick, an die Stelle über seiner Hüfte, wo auch er verletzt worden war. Durch sein weißes, einfaches Hemd konnte sie den Verband hindurchschimmern sehen.  
  
"Und dir...?"  
  
"Du weißt, meine Wunden heilen schnell." antwortete er leise.  
  
In diesem Moment erst wurde ihm klar, wie hilflos doch jeder von ihnen schien. Wie sollte man, diese Unterhaltung, auf den Punkt lenken den man eigentlich hätte besprechen sollen? Er war mit dieser Aufgabe überfordert und sie sicher ebenso. Seine Zweifel übertrugen sich auf sie. Sie, die so stark und entschlossen hier aufgetaucht war blickte nun zu Boden. Ihre Genesung schritt Tag für Tag weiter voran...  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Hörte er sie schließlich sagen.  
  
Mit einem Blinzeln schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und bemerkte erst jetzt das ihr Blick wieder auf ihm ruhte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid." antworte sie etwas lauter. "Du weißt schon, was...."  
  
Legolas musterte sie einen Moment still. "Du lügst."  
  
Arwen sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er stand einfach so da, durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blicken. Seine Stimme hatte bei den letzten beiden Worten, wütend und fast aufmüpfig geklungen.  
  
"Nein." antwortete sie unsicher.  
  
Schnell trat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und stand ihr schließlich so dicht gegenüber, das sie hören konnte wie er atmete, nichts weiter als seinen Geruch wahrnahm und direkt durch seine Augen hindurch auf seine Seele blicken konnte.  
  
"Ich glaube dir nicht." wiederholter er noch einmal in dem selben Tonfall.  
  
Arwen wich ein Stück vor ihm zurück. "Das ist absurd, Legolas."  
  
Sie wollte verschwinden. Weg von hier. Wie töricht und naiv war sie gewesen mit ihm reden zu wollen? Etwas an ihm war anders. Und so, wie er jetzt war, war das Ganze reine Zeitverschwendung. Sie verstand ihn nicht.  
  
Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zurück, zwang sie zu bleiben. Eine warme Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und als sie den Kopf wieder zu ihm wand, lehnte er sich nach vorne und küßte sie erneut. Zuerst verspannte sich ihr Körper, doch als er sie weiter festhielt spürte er wie ihr Mund weicher wurde.  
  
Sofort schien alles wie weggespült. Alle Trauer, alle Sorge. Und es blieb nur das. Dieses wundervolle Gefühl von Frieden. Völlig neu und alt zugleich. Ruhe....Sicherheit. So wie damals... Eine kleine Angst beschlich sie, sie beide könnten gesehen werden. Doch die Mauer beschützte sie gut.  
  
Langsam begann sie mehr von ihm zu kosten. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg auf seine Schultern.  
  
Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete hörte sie ihn flüstern.  
  
"Tut es dir wirklich leid? Das ich hergekommen bin? Der Abend vor zwei Tagen? "Tut dir dieser wundervolle Trost wirklich leid?" er hauchte ihr einen weiteren kleinen Kuß aus die Stirn.  
  
" Mir nicht. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag es mir! Tut es dir leid?"  
  
Arwen hob ihren Blick. Er konnte es leugnen, konnte es abstreiten. Doch sie wusste, an dem Tag, als er mit seinem Auftrag nach Minas Tirith gekommen war, hatte er fast ebenso schwer gelitten wie sie selbst. Sein Schmerz war so deutlich zu spüren gewesen...  
  
Und mit jedem Tag, den er hier verweilte, mit jedem Tag da sie Linderung von ihrem Leiden erfahren hatte, spürte sie das auch sein Schmerz sich linderte. Er half ihr. Sie half ihm. Als würden beide im Regen stehen. Als hätten sie beide diesen riesigen Berg vor sich, nur mit dem wissen das sie gemeinsam überleben konnten.  
  
Sie suchte in sich selbst, und fand Antworten. Der Kuss, ganz gleich ob vor zwei Tagen oder zwei Minuten, hatte nicht körperliches an sich. Eine tiefe Bindung schweißte sie zusammen. Etwas das bereits über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Jedoch nicht soweit das sie es als Liebe beschreiben konnte. Zumindest nicht als eine solche Liebe die sie mit ihrem Mann geteilt hatte. Es war irgend etwas dazwischen für das es keinen Namen gab... Und in seinen Augen, erkannte sie, das auch er nicht mehr in ihnen sah als das.  
  
Das einzige was dieser Kuss brachte war Trost. Trost...Frieden. So rein, so pur...so erlösend. Nichts hatte sie beide dazu bringen können zu vergessen, oder zumindest zu verdrängen, bis auf das.  
  
Es steckte soviel von Aragorn in ihm, so sehr ähnelten sich beide. Es war etwas das sie unbedingt festhalten wollte.  
  
In diesem Moment erkannte sie Schmerz in seinem Blick, Furcht, tief vergraben unter seiner Selbstsicherheit. Wieviel verdankte sie ihm... erneut spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen.  
  
"Tut es dir wirklich leid?" fragte er noch einmal. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert, und klang nun wieder sanft und melodisch.  
  
Vorsichtig und liebevoll nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände, hauchte zwei Küsse auf seine geschlossenen Augenlieder, und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine, bevor sie flüsternd antwortete.  
  
"Nein..." war diese Antwort "Nein..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Langsam glitten Legolas' Augen über das weiße Papier. Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort, Buchstabe für Buchstabe wurde von seinem Gehirn aufgenommen. Das 900 Seiten starke Buch "Gedichte der weißen Stadt" stammte aus der Bibliothek Minas Tirith's. Und war ihm nur zufällig vor die Füße gefallen. Der Autor, Legolas vergaß ständig seinen Namen, war zweifellos ein Genie wenn ihn die Muse küßte. Doch im Moment war dem Elben wenig nach lyrischen Ergüssen. Nicht jetzt.  
  
Die gestrige Aussprache hatte gut getan, und Legolas war froh, das sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bereute. Jetzt käme ihm eine Ablenkung, sehr gelegen.  
  
Und als ob Eru ihm zugehört hätte, klopfte es an der Tür. Schnell klappte er das Buch zu. "Ja, herein!" rief er seinem Gast zu.  
  
Als die Tür aufging, huschte Arwen schnell hindurch und schloss die Tür augenblicklich wieder hinter sich.  
  
"Was äh...?"  
  
"Shhht!" zischte sie schnell und legte ihr Ohr an die Tür.  
  
Legolas musterte sie verwundert. Wie sie da stand, still lauschte, und erleichtert seufzte als draußen Schritte vorbei liefen.  
  
"Was tust du da?" fragte er schließlich  
  
"Flüchten. Vor dem Buchhalter." Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab und kam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Verstehe." nickte Legolas und legte sein Buch abwesend aufs Fensterbrett  
  
"Stör ich dich?"  
  
"Kein bisschen. Ich bin froh das du da bist. Ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
Lächelnd verdrehte sie die Augen. "Ja ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht vor den Berichten drücken, aber damals hat..."  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht." Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen und blies ihr Lächeln davon. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Ohne ein Wort drehte Legolas sich um, ging zur kleinen Kommode neben seinem Bett, holte ein Stück Papier hervor. Als er es Arwen reichte erkannte sie einen Brief, mit dem Siegel der Wälder Ithilien's. Arwen holte ihn aus dem Umschlag hervor, und ein Nicken von Legolas, bedeutete ihr sie solle ihn lesen.  
  
'Mein König Legolas  
  
Ich schreibe Euch hier, mitten aus einer Schlacht hinaus. Ich weiß, ihr seid sicher sehr beschäftigt in der weißen Stadt, doch ich möchte euch nun um eure Hilfe erbitten. Ithilien's Wäldern geht es schlecht. Horden umherstreifender Uruk-hai's und Orks plündern die südliche Grenze unserer Lande. Wir wehren uns mit allen Mitteln, doch der Feind ist zahlreicher als erwartet und von eisernem Willen. Unser Problem ist nicht unsere Waffenstärke. Jedoch Zweifeln unsere jungen Truppen an ihrer Stärke und nur der Glaube, das ihr kommt motiviert sie. Wir baten um Verstärkung aus den nördlichen Truppen, doch euer Volk kämpft an beiden Reihen. Sie werden die Feinde bald bezwungen haben, doch aufgrund dessen das unsere südlichen Linien unerfahrener sind, ersuche ich euch hiermit um unsere Hilfe. Ich bitte meine Störung zu entschuldigen und hoffe auf euer Kommen.  
  
Ilen, Heermeister der Wälder Ihtihlien's '  
  
Langsam, sah sie auf, schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken und legte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Und als er ein paar Stunden darauf, die weiße Stadt mit dem Heermeister Gondor's und einer kleinen Zahl Männer verließ, konnte Arwen ihn obwohl ihre elbische Seekraft nachließ, noch bis zu den Grenzen ihres Landes hin verfolgen...  
  
"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya..." flüsterte sie als er hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Donnernd schlugen sich die Hufe des weißen Hengstes in den regenassen, schlammigen Boden. Die Luft war kalt, und weiße Atemwolken bildeten sich vor den Nüstern des Tieres und dem Mund seines Reiters. Ein Nebel kroch durch die Baumreihen und legte sich über das flache Land direkt vor ihnen. Lange waren sie alle schon geritten, die Körper der Pferde im Schutz des Dickichts dampften vor Hitze.  
  
Die schwarzen Wolken am Himmel und der eisige Südwind trugen den Geruch von Orks, Blut, Öl, Feuer und Pulver heran.  
  
Arod hielt, und mit seinen scharfen blauen Augen spähte Legolas auf die Ebene hinaus. Er sah sie. Schon seit Stunden erkannte er deutlich die herannahende schwarze Masse von Feinden. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht sie zu zählen. Wie viele konnten es ein? 2.000? 3.000?  
  
Seit Sauron und Saruman zerschlagen worden waren, herrschte Frieden...doch eigentlich nicht wirklich. Ein Teil ihrer Heere hatte überlebt, zog führerlos und plündernd durch die Lande. In Gondor und Ithilien spürte man es am deutlichsten. Hinter ihm, in den Wäldern, verstecken sich gerade mal 1.000 Elben. Nicht viel...aber es hatte schon mal schlechter ausgesehen. Ja, das hatte es...  
  
Ein Zischen in der Luft riß Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Ein einzelner brennender Pfeil, flog von dem nur noch 800 Meter entferntem Trupp, direkt auf ihn zu. Die Elben hinter ihm, sahen sie wahrscheinlich nicht... Mit pfeifender Geschwindigkeit flog das Geschoß ihm entgegen. Man hatte auf den Punkt direkt zwischen seinen Augen gezielt. Weder Reiter noch Pferd rührten sich. Den Blick fest auf den Feind gerichtet, lehnte Legolas seinen Kopf nach rechts und der Pfeil flog ein paar Millimeterbreit an ihm vorbei. Er konnte die unangenehme Hitze des Feuers noch an den Schläfen spüren.  
  
Die Orks gröhlten. Einige vor Kampfeslust, die Anderen vor Enttäuschung das ihr Ziel verfehlt wurde. Wild schrieen sie durcheinander, und das Geräusch ihrer aneinanderschlagenden Schwerter, Äxte und Bögen drang bis zu den Elben vor.  
  
Kurz schloss, Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes und König der Wälder Ithilien's die Augen. Spannte seine Muskeln an, atmete die nach einem Unwetter riechende Luft tief in seine Lungen ein und aus. Und wieder, weiße Atemwolken vor nebeligem, nassem Hintergrund.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatten die Orks ihre Schritte beschleunigt. Stürmten nun auf ihn zu. Legolas zog das alte Schwert seines Vaters, welches nun in seinem Besitz war, aus der Scheide. Der Name des Schwertes war Tardamin, einen Moment kamen dem Elben Erinnerungen an sein früheres Training in den Sinn. Damals im Düsterwald, als er noch sehr jung, und dieses Schwert fiel zu schwer für ihn gewesen war. Wie entfernt jetzt alles schien....  
  
"Rochon enni!" rief er laut aus. Und kurz darauf traten seine Truppen aus ihrem Versteck heraus.  
  
500 Meter waren die Orks nah.  
  
Er konnte den Zweifel der jungen Elben deutlich spüren. Doch zugleich auch ihre Hoffnung, ihren Mut und ihre Zuversicht, angesichts einer Zeit, in der Elben langsam anfingen der Vergangenheit Mittelerdes anzugehören.  
  
Die Pferde scharrten mit den Hufen.  
  
"Dail ú -chyn ú -danno i failad a thi!" Schwerter wurden gezogen, Pfeile auf die Sehnen gelegt.  
  
Legolas hob Tardamin hoch in den Himmel.  
  
"Herio!!" Arod bäumte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wieherte laut. Mit einem Satz stürmten er und sein Reiter nach vorne. Und hinter ihnen 1.000 Elben aus Ithilien.  
  
Mit jedem Meter, erhöhte sich ihre Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Ein Donner flog über das Land...und hielt alles in einer Zeitlupe fest. Die Hufe der Pferde die über das Gras flogen, ihre wehenden Mähnen und die Reiter auf ihren Rücken. Entschlossen und verzweifelt zugleich.  
  
Alle Geräusche wurden geschluckt....  
  
...  
  
Das Rufen der Männer, das Gröhlen der Orks als die ersten Elben durch Pfeile fielen... Das wilde Schnauben der Tiere...  
  
Und es blieb nur ein Herzschlag, als beide Mächte aufeinander trafen...  
  
Nur das Leben...  
  
Und der Tod.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mit einem Blinzeln war alles dahin. Statt Illusion und Vorstellung, trat wieder die Wirklichkeit, zuerst nur ein kleiner Aspekt der Träume, wieder ans Tageslicht und verdrängte Eingebildetes.  
  
Keine schwebende Leichtigkeit umfing einen mehr. Und Arwen spürte wieder die Weiche ihres Bettes, das helle Licht eines Morgens und die frische Luft eines neuen Tages.  
  
Rasch setzte sie sich auf, stieg aus dem Bett und warf sich einen leichten Morgenmantel über die Schultern.  
  
Vierzehn Tage war Legolas nun schon fort. Ithilien, sein Volk und Reich zu verteidigen. Oft hatte sie Nachrichten von den Kämpfen erhalten. Die Schlachten waren groß. Es hatte wohl viele Siege und Verluste gegeben. Viele waren gefallen, und ein Teil der südlichen Wälder wurde unter den Orks niedergebrannt.  
  
Doch wie man berichtete war nun alles ausgestanden und der größte Ansturm abgewandt.  
  
Es hieß nun, jeden Tag könnten die kleinen Truppen die Arwen mit Legolas und ihrem Heermeister geschickt hatte, Minas Tirith wieder heil erreichen.  
  
Es schien Arwen irgendwie merkwürdig und auch fremd. Noch nicht glaubhaft...aber sie war glücklich...  
  
Sie freut sich auf die Rückkehr auf ihr Wiedersehen....  
  
Der Verlust wog schwer, und nichts würde es geben, nicht mal eine Unsterbliche Zeit die ihn wieder aufwiegen konnte.  
  
Doch seid kurzem schien der Regen abzuschwächen...Langsam...sehr langsam....  
  
...Ja...  
  
Nachdem Arwen ein kleines Frühstück schnell zu sich genommen hatte, war erneut ein Besuch des Buchhalters an der Tagesordnung. Ja, sie hatte es sogar geschafft die Rohstoffbestands-Berichte unbeschadet zu überstehen...  
  
"Unsere Waffenmanufakturen leisten gute Arbeit. In letzter Zeit hat sich ihre Arbeit rentiert." Mit nachdenklichem Blick studierte Arwen die vielen Zahlen des Berichtes während ihr der schlaksige Buchhalter, zufrieden über die Schulter schaute.  
  
"Unsere Ernten sind in diesem Jahr ebenfalls besser ausgefallen, als das Jahr zuvor. Und unsere Handelsbeziehungen zum Norden und Osten könnten nicht besser sein." ergänzte er stolz.  
  
"Das ist wunderbar." Arwen lächelte ihm zu und schob den Block Papier, in eine der Schubladen, eines großen Eichenholzschrankes.  
  
"Es freut mich zu sehen das es Mylady nun endlich besser geht. Offenbar haben euch ein paar Wochen Pause gut getan." Er nahm seine Brille von den Augen, und putzte sie kurz mit einem kleinen Tuch.  
  
"Danke, das haben sie wirklich. Aber es war nicht nur das..."  
  
"Jedenfalls..." er setzte seine Brille wieder auf. "...freut es mich. Mit den Berichten wären wir, für heute, am Ende. Einen wunderschönen Tag, Mylady." Ehrlich verbeugte er sich.  
  
"Das wünsche ich euch auch." Arwen erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ das Beraterzimmer.  
  
Zurück in ihrem Gemach, goß sie sich einen warmen Tee, den ihre Zofe bereitgestellt hatte in eine kleine Tasse und schlenderte zum großen Fenster, das wie immer weit offen stand. Gerade als sie die Tasse zu ihren Lippen hob, ertönte von der ersten Wachmauer der Stadt das Horn.  
  
Zwei kurze Stöße, und der Ruf. "Die Truppen kehren zurück!! Öffnet das Tor!!" Ohne ihm weiter Beachtung schenken, stellte Arwen den Tee auf dem Fensterbrett ab, wobei sie etwas verschüttete, und lief hinaus auf ihren Balkon.  
  
In der Ferne erkannte sie die Männer die so schnell sie konnten ihrer Heimat entgegenritten. Es fehlte kaum jemand. Fast alle waren zurückgekehrt. Vorne, der Truppe ein Stück voraus, erkannte sie das vertraute Gesicht ihres Heermeisters. Der junge Mann, sprang kurz vor den Stadtmauern von seinem Pferd und fiel seiner Frau in die Arme. Ein kleiner Junge kam ebenfalls dazu. Er hob ihn hoch und die kleinen Ärmchen schlangen sich um seinen Hals.  
  
Ihre Augen suchten die Reihen der Männer ab. Und schließlich konnte Arwen inmitten der Anderen Arod entdecken. Sein weißes Fell und seine erhabene Haltung stachen ihn von den anderen Pferden ab. Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte sie das der Hengst reiterlos war.  
  
Noch einmal gingen ihre Augen alle Männer der Truppe durch. Vom Heermeister zurück zu Arod, der inzwischen vor den Stadtmauern friedlich zu grasen begann.  
  
Und gerade als sich Befürchtungen und Zweifel in ihr bildet, landete jemand mit einem Ruck direkt neben ihr auf dem Balkon. Erschrocken fuhr Arwen zusammen und wich ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Du hast gedacht ich sei nicht dabei, hab ich Recht?" meinte eine vorwitzige Stimme laut.  
  
Und da war er wieder. Noch mit einem elbischen ledernen Brustharnisch, Schwert, Mantel, Pfeil und Bogen ausgerüstet. Verschmitzt grinste er sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Es war teilweise ein unglaublicher Anblick. Er war hier. War der Alte. Hatte nicht einen Kratzer abgekriegt.  
  
Sie lief auf ihn zu. Direkt in seine Arme. Hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. Atmete wieder seinen vertrauten Geruch. So wie damals... Als er in einer verregneten Nacht, Minas Tirith erreicht hatte und beide sich begegnet waren.  
  
Aber heute war es anders.  
  
Heute lachten sie...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Wieder zogen ein paar Tage ins Land. Tage die besser waren. Tage ohne Hohn, Spott, Mitleid, Sorge Ärger und Tränen. Tage an denen man sein wollte...einfach sein. Tage voller Sicherheit, Tage voller Hoffnung...Tage voller Trost.  
  
Drei Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr aus Ithilien, saß Legolas an der Tafel des großen Speisesaals. Das Abendessen war vor gut zwei Stunden aufgetragen worden. Wiedereinmal viel zuviel für nur zwei Personen. Bequem lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl und trank den letzten Schluck Wein. Arwen dankte ihren Bediensteten und dem Koch, die sofort dabei waren alles abzutragen wenn man sein Besteck seitlich auf den Teller legte.  
  
"Die Hobbits und Gimli hätten sicher ihre wahre Freude an diesem Essen gehabt." bemerkte sie als beide wieder allein im Raum waren. Legolas lachte kurz auf. "Allerdings...das hätten sie."  
  
Noch einmal öffnete sich die Tür des Speisesaals. "Darf ich den Herrschaften noch Wein nachschenken?" Arwen blickte zu Legolas, der dem Bediensteten mit einer kleinen Geste verneinte. "Danke, das war alles. Macht nun Schluß." "Vielen Dank Mylady." schnell huschte der junge Mann aus der Tür.  
  
Eine kleine, aber angenehm stille Pause trat in den Raum. Das Knistern der Holzscheite im Ofen, war ein wunderbar vertrautes Geräusch für solche Abende geworden, und beide sahen es schon fast als selbstverständlich an. Vom Schein des Feuers weg musterte sie ihn eine kleine Weil, kam dann aber ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt und durchbrach damit die Stille.  
  
"Was willst du mir sagen?"  
  
Legolas schaute überrascht auf. "Was?"  
  
"Was willst du mir sagen?" wiederholte sie.  
  
Mit einem kleinen Ruck erhob er sich von seinem Platz, und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, dabei immer noch das leere Weinglas in der Hand.  
  
"Was meinst du?" "Du willst mir irgend etwas sagen. Den ganzen Tag schon. Aber bis jetzt bliebst du still. Ganz gleich was, sag es mir!"  
  
Erneut trat Stille zwischen sie doch dieses Mal war sie alles andere als angenehm. Nachdenklich schaute er zu Boden, bevor er schließlich vor ihr stehen blieb den Blick hob und Worte faßte. Still und sanft.  
  
"Ich werde bald gehen müssen..."  
  
Es war eine Nachricht die überraschend kam. Viel zu abrupt für Arwen.  
  
Aber wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte war es etwas, das sie tief in sich schon geahnt hatte.... Trotzdem stand sie von ihrem Platz auf. Ihre Stimme klang fast schon ungläubig.  
  
"Du willst schon gehen? Warum?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich daran was ich dir sagte, an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abend den wir hier saßen?"  
  
Still sah sie ihm in die Augen erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
"Ich sagte zu dir: 'Laufe nicht davon!'....Du hast nun aufgehört davon zu laufen, Arwen." Er schluckte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort. "Ich sehe es. Tag um Tag. Du wächst...und du lachst. Du brauchst mich nun nicht mehr.2  
  
Schnell nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht, Legolas." Langsam und vorsichtig zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und küßte ihn. Schloß die Augen. Tauchte ein. Sanft und federleicht... Als der Kuss endete und beide die Augen wieder aufschlugen wusste auch sie es.  
  
"Doch das tut es..." flüsterte er.  
  
Beide schlossen sich in die Arme. Hätten alles getan um zu bleiben. Hier wo sie waren. Wo sie etwas füreinander sein konnten was kein anderer hätte sein können. Aber genauso sicher war ihre Gewißheit...  
  
"Ich möchte nicht das du gehst."  
  
"Ich auch nicht..." antworte Legolas. Und Arwen merkte, das nichts was er jemals gesagt hatte, ehrlicher gewesen war als diese drei Worte.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Am übernächsten Morgen standen Legolas und Arwen vor den Toren der weißen Stadt. Als er an diesem Morgen aus seinem Gemach getreten war, hatte er genauso ausgesehen wie bei seiner Ankunft. Ein elbisches wunderschönes Gewand. Ein Bogen mit Köcher auf dem Rücken. Der dunkelblaue Mantel verhüllte seine Gestalt.  
  
Ein frischer Wind wehte über den Pelennor und Arod, der weiße Hengst, einst ein Geschenk von Èomer, scharrte aufgeregt mit dem Huf. Legolas hob den Kopf und schaute auf die kleinen Wolken, die um die Sonnenstrahlen herumtanzten.  
  
"Wenn wir Pech haben..." fing er an.  
  
"...regnet es heute." beendete Arwen den Satz. Legolas blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Warm...gütig.  
  
"Ja...genau."  
  
Nun musste sie schwer schlucken, und Legolas schlang vorsichtig die Arme um sie. Fest klammerte sie sich an ihn.  
  
In diesem Moment fielen die ersten Tropfen. Zuerst nur einige wenige, aber dann, gleichzeitig mit dem Sonnenschein setzte der Regen ein. Sonnenregen... Die Erlösung des Himmels. Lebensspenden und erfrischend...  
  
Legolas und Arwen lachten gleichzeitig auf, und vorsichtig wischte er ein Träne von ihrer Wange.  
  
"Ich danke dir..." flüsterte sie leise.  
  
"Glaube mir ich werde immer bei dir sein, um dich vor dem Regen zu schützen.... Immer..."  
  
Seine Worte hallten noch lange in ihren Ohren, als Legolas die weiße Stadt verließ. Im Regen ritt er davon und Arwen konnte ihm nachsehen. Und alles endete wie es begann. Regen...  
  
....  
  
Man konnte es abstreiten...doch ein Leben ohne ihn, gab es nicht...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
ES FOLGT NOCH EIN EPILOG!!!! Nicht alle abhauen!!! *gg* Ganz am Ende sind wir noch nicht!!! Also wartet bitte noch etwas!!! Dieses Kapitel war mit Abstand das schwerste der Geschichte. Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für die lange Wartezeit!!!  
  
Bitte Reviews!!!  
  
Verlin  
  
Elbisch: Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya : Mögen die Valar dich auf deinem weg unter dem Firmament schützen  
  
Rochon enni : Reiter zu mir  
  
Dail ú -chyn ú -danno i failad a thi: Zeigt kein Erbarmen  
  
Herio : Angriff 


	6. Epilog

So hier wären wir nun beim Epilog. Ein wenig wehmütig bin schon, da diese Geschichte mir viel Freude bereitet hat, und offenbar auch Anderen gut gefiel. Es wird aber nicht die einzige FF bleiben die ich schreibe! Viel Spaß beim Epilog von "Rain"!!!  
  
Verlin  
  
EPILOG  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart, in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you  
  
For all of time!  
  
THE CALLING- "Wherever you will go"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Es war dunkel... So furchtbar dunkel in dieser Nacht. Schwer... und bedeckend schien sie über dem Land zu schweben. Am Himmel schien kaum ein Licht.  
  
Nicht ein Stern funkelte, geschweige denn das der Mond sich zeigte. Der Himmel war allein... Allein in seiner endlosen Weite, mit der er die Welt umhüllte.  
  
Und wie der einzige weiß blitzende Punkt in der Dunkelheit stand Minas Tirith in der Nacht. Stolz und doch traurig schien die Stadt. Wie jemand der alles verloren hatte, und dem doch klar war, dass das Leben weiter ging.  
  
Trauer...  
  
*~*~* Mit einem lauten hölzernen Knarren öffnete sich das große Stadttor. Die schweren Schritte der ankommenden Gäste und ihrer Pferde durchbrachen die Stille, die in der Stadt ruhte. Keiner Sprach ein Wort, als sie schwer beladen mit Geschenken und Mitbringseln, das Tor passierten.  
  
Wie viele an jenen Tagen, war Trauer, Wut und Unverständnis das einzige was sich auf ihren, durch Mäntel und Kapuzen verhüllten, Gesichtern ablesen ließ. Manche hatten Tränen in den Augen. Andere schauten einfach nur zu Boden, und folgten dem Weg den man ihnen gewiesen hatte.  
  
Gerade als die Wache das Tor schon wieder schließen wollte, durchschritt es ein einzelner Reiter.  
  
Die Kapuze seines blauen Umhangs war weit ins Gesicht gezogen worden, und der weiße Hengst auf dem er Ritt, war prachtvoll hergerichtet. Jedoch ohne Zaum und Sattel geritten.  
  
Zweifellos war dies ein Elb, denn als die Wache einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen konnte, erkannte sie scharfe, aufmerksame und helle Augen. Er nickte dem Menschen kurz zu, bevor er vom Rücken seines Pferdes stieg.  
  
"Daro sí, Arod." Er klopfte dem Tier kurz den Hals und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Die steinernen Straßen die er nun, den anderen Gästen hinterher, entlang schritt waren nur von einer Farbe bestimmt, wenn auch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht genau zu erkennen. Auf den grauen Steinen waren, Rosenblätter gestreut. Tausende und Abertausende Blütenblätter schwarzer und roter Rosen. Die Dunkelheit der Pflanzen bot einen totalen Kontrast zu den weißen Straßen und Gebäuden der Stadt. Der Duft drang durch die Luft und benebelte auf seltsame Weise die Sinne.  
  
Mit vorsichtigen und langsamen Schritten, durchquerte Legolas das Blütenmeer, das seinen Weg säumte. Ein leichter Wind wehte herüber und ließ die Blätter vor seinen Füssen tanzen.  
  
Gedankenverloren hockte er sich zu Boden und nahm eines der Rosenblätter in seine Hand. Zerbrechlich wie Kristall schien diese Schönheit, und er traute sich kaum es zu berühren. Zerbrechlich...wie Glück, Hoffnung Freude es waren, jetzt da er sie betrachtete.  
  
Zerbrechlich wie die Jugend. Zerbrechlich wie die Jahre und das Leben. Zerbrechlich wie alles was sterben konnte...  
  
Langsam streckte er den Arm von sich und die Blütenblatt flog wieder, seicht in der Sicherheit des Nachtwindes.  
  
Und als er aufsah erblickte er das Ziel seines Weges. Den Grund seiner Reise. Ihr großes steinerne Abbild, stand neben dem ihres Partners. Die Menschen, welche vor ihm gekommen waren drängten sich um das Grab.  
  
Einige flüsterten stille Gebete, Tränen fielen...wie so oft an dieser Stelle. Die vielen Geschenke fanden ihren Platz neben der Trauerstätte. Auf das sie Glück bringen mögen, und ihre Hoheit sicher geleiten würden.  
  
Legolas folgte ihnen nicht. Lautlos glitt er in eine dunkle Gasse, ganz in der Nähe. Und dort wartete er. Auf das seine Zeit kam.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Viele kamen noch in dieser Nacht um Abschied zu nehmen. Und als das Grab überfüllt mit Geschenken, Blumen, Gebeten und Trauer war, und die endlose Zahl der Reisenden dem Ende zuging, kam es Legolas so vor als wäre ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl entglitten. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon in seinem Versteck ausgeharrt hatte, doch irgendwann, als der letzte Mensch gegangen und entgültig, nichts als Stille, der Dunkelheit Gesellschaft leistete war er an der Reihe.  
  
Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten hinaus und ging auf die steinerne Statue zu.  
  
In Cerin Amroth hinüber geglitten, wurde sie zuletzt nach Gondor gebracht damit ihr Volk sich von ihr verabschieden konnte.  
  
Das Grab Arwen Undomiels, stand ihm wie ein Denkmal gegenüber. Gedenken sollte man, an Schönheit, Mut, Kraft und Liebe die einen Tod und ein Leben überdauerte.  
  
Wie kalt und starr ihr Gesicht nun wirkte. Jetzt da er es zum ersten Mal genauer betrachtete. Die steinernen Augen waren geschlossen, und fast sah es so aus als verberge sie sich selbst, direkt unter der grauen Hülle, und würde nur schlafen. Nichtsahnend über das was mit ihr geschah...  
  
Vorsichtig berührte Legolas' Hand die kalte harte Wange, in der kleinen Hoffnung ein Riß würde sich bilden, der Abendstern auferstehen und ein weiteres Mal die Welt erleuchten. Doch nichts weiteres geschah, und ein Stich ging durch sein Herz.  
  
Doch noch war er nicht bereit aufzugeben. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und seine goldblonden Haare berührten ihr Gesicht, als er die Augen schloss und seine warmen Lippen auf ihre Kalten legte.  
  
Wieder verging dieser Moment ohne jegliches Gefühl und jegliche Reaktion ihres Abbildes.  
  
Schwer richtete er sich auf, legte eine Hand auf die Stelle an der ihr Herz in der Statue geschlagen hätte, und begann ein leises elbisches Gebet zu sprechen. Wobei er jedoch nie den Blick von ihrem Gesicht wand...  
  
Die Worte verließen kaum mehr flüsternd seinen Mund und nach einer Weile, fing seine Sicht an, trüb zu werden. Doch er beendete es. Als das letzte Wort gesprochen war, war sein Geist müde von Trauer, Verzweiflung und Verwirrung.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sank mit dem Rücken, an das Denkmal zu Boden. Mit ihr waren nun alle fort.... Bis auf ihn und Gimli war niemand mehr übrig... Sie waren allein... Und hatten jeden Abschied der Anderen mitangesehen... Allein der Gedanke daran, brach ihm das Herz. Und hier nun, vor den Trümmern der Gemeinschaft zu stehen, ließ es geradezu in tausend Teile zerbarsten.  
  
Müde stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hand und schloss zitternd einatmend die Augen. Und sein Geist fand Ruhe....  
  
Zumindest für eine kleine Weile...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ein sanftes melodisches Vogelzwitschern holte ihn Stunden später aus seiner Trance. Es war kein Schlaf gewesen... Nur völlig ruhiges und tiefes Rasten des Geistes. Als der Nebel sich aus seinem Kopf verzog, erkannte er durch seine geschlossenen Lieder die Helligkeit des Tages. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und fand sich immer noch sitzend am Grab.  
  
Der Himmel über der weißen Stadt, und mit ihm die aufgehende Sonne, schimmerten in einem satten Orange-rot. Die Luft war klar und frisch, und die Farbe der weißen Straße, mit den gestreuten Blütenblättern, wirkte nun wie ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf erwacht.  
  
Einen Augenblick blinzelte er gegen die Helligkeit an, und schaute gen Norden. Es war Zeit aufzubrechen...  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, und genoß einen kleinen Windhauch der ihm entgegenstrich. Ein letztes Mal wand er sich zu den zwei Gräbern um, lächelte sanft und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
Aragorn Elessar und Arwen Undomiel...  
  
Große Achtung, Bewunderung und Liebe für beide, würden in seinem Herzen ewig überdauern...  
  
Ewig...  
  
Ewig wie ihre Legende...  
  
Ewig und unendlich...  
  
Und so nahm Legolas, an diesem Morgen endgültig Abschied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Leicht und federnd waren seine Schritte als er zum Stadttor Minas Tirith's zurückkehrte. Arod, sein alter und treuer Freund, durch ihre Partnerschaft ebenso unsterblich wie die Erstgeborenen selbst, erwartete ihn bereits. Sanft schnaubte er Legolas entgegen und rieb seine Nüstern am Hals des Elben. Legolas strich dem Schimmel über den Kopf.  
  
Als beide das Tor durchquert hatten, wurden sie erwartet. Eine Elbin mit hellen blonden Haaren, aufmerksamen und klugen Augen kam mit ihrer schwarzen Stute auf Legolas zu und schlang ihre Arme sanft um seinen Rücken.  
  
Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung fest, atmete ihren Duft tief ein und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Hals.  
  
"Man mathach?" fragte sie kurz.  
  
"Maen..." flüsterte Legolas und nickte.  
  
Beide lösten sich voneinander und die Elbin streich mit ihren Fingern kurz über seine Wange.  
  
"Können wir gehen?"  
  
Legolas seufzte, sagte dann aber "Ja...ja, wir können."  
  
Als sie bereits auf ihren Pferden über den Pelennor ritten, und die Sonne den Horizont hinter sich gelassen hatte, war hinter ihnen aufgeregtes Rufen zu vernehmen. Beide wandten sich um und entdeckten, einen jungen Dienstboten, der ihnen so schnell er konnte auf seinem kleinen Pferd nachritt und mit beiden Armen wild in der Luft winkte. Bei ihnen angekommen sprang der Knabe vom Rücken des Tieres.  
  
"Mylord, entschuldigt mich! Ihr seid gewiß König Legolas von Ithilien."  
  
"Der bin ich, in der Tat." antwortete Legolas.  
  
"Wenn dem so ist, habe ich einen Brief für euch!" Der junge zog den weißen Umschlag mit dem roten Siegel aus der Tasche seiner Weste und reichte ihm den Elben.  
  
"Ihre Lordschaft, Königin Arwen von Gondor, bat mich kurz vor ihrem Tod, euch das zu überbringen." erklärte er weiter.  
  
Legolas blickt überrascht auf den Brief der in seiner Hand lag. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer für ein einfaches Blatt Papier.  
  
Schließlich jedoch, lächelte er dem Boten freundlich zu.  
  
"Habt vielen Dank!"  
  
Er gab dem Knaben einen kleinen Lohn für seine Dienste. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich als er die sechs Goldmünzen in seiner Hand betrachtete, und er bedankte sich weit mehr als einmal.  
  
Als er zurückritt öffnete Legolas den Brief noch an Ort und Stelle. Auf dem Zettel den er aus dem Umschlag zog las er Folgendes:  
  
'Mein lieber Legolas,  
  
Erhältst du diesen Brief hast du gewiß schon Abschied von mir genommen. Es bedauert mich sehr, dir meine Worte nicht persönlich sagen zu können, doch nun kann ich endlich dem Mann den ich liebe auf seinem Weg folgen Meine Not hat ein Ende und ich bin wo ich sein will.  
  
Ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen, für alles was du für mich getan. Niemand konnte meinen Schmerz ermessen.  
  
Doch du konntest es.  
  
Niemand vermochte mich auf den rechten Weg zu leiten.  
  
Außer dir.  
  
Danke, für deinen Mut, deine Kraft und deine wundervolle Seele.  
  
Und falls du es bis jetzt noch nicht getan hast, schau noch einmal in den Umschlag.'  
  
Legolas stutzte bei diesem Satz, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zog überrascht die Luft ein. Das Gewicht, was dem Brief die ungewöhnliche Schwere, verlieh lag vor ihm.  
  
Der Abendstern...  
  
Ein Symbol der Liebe zwischen Sterblich und Unsterblich. Zwar war sein Licht verloschen, doch seine Schönheit wurde dadurch nur minder beeinflußt.  
  
'Jetzt möchte ich dich um etwas bitten.' Las er weiter.  
  
'Hier nun. Mit dem was ich dir gebe, hältst du eine unsterbliche Liebe in der Hand. Eine Liebe die gegen alles bestanden hat und die man mir und meinem Mann niemals nehmen kann. Auch der Tod wird sie uns nicht nehmen.  
  
Und deshalb sollst du sie für uns verwahren, Legolas. Trage dieses Symbol bei dir. Solange bis Elessar und ich, unseren Weg von Mandos Hallen zurück gefunden haben. Solange bis wir wieder auf Erden wandeln und unsere Liebe von neuem beginnt.  
  
Bis wir uns alle wiedersehen... Bitte, trage den Abendstern für uns, Legolas Grünblatt.  
  
In tiefster Dankbarkeit und Liebe,  
  
Arwen Undomiel'  
  
Für einen kurzen Augeblick stockte Legolas der Atem, als der das kostbare Schmuckstück in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Der Abendstern?" flüsterte seine Begleiterin.  
  
Legolas lächelte. "Meine neue Aufgabe!"  
  
Vorsichtig legte er sich die Kette um den Hals. Ja! Er wollte diese Liebe bewahren! Mehr als alles Andere!  
  
Noch ein Mal drehte er sich zur weißen Stadt um, und blickte lächelnd auf den großen weißen Turm der alles andere überragte.  
  
"Hannon le..." flüsterte er aufrichtig.  
  
Die Sonne zog lange Streifen warmen Lichtes über den Pelennor und Minas Tirith erwachte langsam aus dem Schlaf der Nacht, und mit einem leisen Lied auf den Lippen setzten beide Elben ihren Weg fort.  
  
"Und dennoch war zuletzt die Nacht,  
  
Gericht und Zeit der Prüfung um,  
  
Vereinte sie des Schicksals Macht  
  
Und lange, lange ist es her..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" Rain"  
  
END  
  
Elbisch: Daro sí : warte hier  
  
Man mathach?: Wie fühlst du dich?  
  
Maen: Gut  
  
Hannon le: Danke / Ich danke dir  
  
~Nachwort~  
  
So, hier sind wir nun also am Ende. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich entschuldige mich nochmals für die langen Wartezeiten, und eventuelle Irrtümer in der Geschichte. Weiterhin tut es mir leid das ich Arwens und Aragorn Kinder in dieser Fic nicht beachtet habe. Sie hätten eigentlich da sein sollen, doch wenn ich sie eingebaut hätte, hätten sie auch eine größere Rolle spielen müssen und dadurch wäre Alles nur unnötig kompliziert gewesen.  
  
Ich hoffe, das alle den Sinn der Geschichte verstanden haben und mir gewisse Sachen nicht übel nehmen. Ich hatte eine tolle Zeit mit dieser Story, und sie ist mir sehr nah ans Herz gewachsen. Meine Inspiration war vor allem die bittere Süße, die die Unsterblichkeit der Elben mit sich bringt. Einerseits das ewige Leben. Andererseits muss man mit ansehen wie alle Freunde sterben, und nur man selbst übrig bleibt. Ich finde das ist ein unglaublich hartes Los. Man könnte ihre Unsterblichkeit, für die Elben, auch als Segen und Fluch gleichermaßen bezeichnen.  
  
Auch Arwens Trauer und wie sie sie überwinden könnte bzw. wer ihr dabei helfen könnte hatten seinen Reiz. Und so entstand aus einer spontanen Idee diese Fanfic. Sie war oft nicht leicht zu schreiben und ich habe mir viel Mühe gegeben.  
  
Eine große Inspiration war auch die Musik. Besonders diese Lieder: Evenescence: "My Immortal" The Calling: "For You" und Wherever you will go" Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers: "Evenstar" featuring Ben Del Maestro Dido: "Here with me" Aerosmith: "Don't wanna miss a thing"  
  
Anmerkung: Alle diese Lieder gehören nicht mir! Sondern nur den Interpreten und Plattenfirmen! Es war reine Inspiration!  
  
Anmerkung2: Nix von HdR gehört mir! Und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
Wie auch immer, all das half mir bei eventuellen Schreibblockaden, und hat diese Fic zu dem gemacht was sie jetzt ist.  
  
Bitte lest auch meine nächste Fanfic die bald hier erscheint! Ihr Titel:  
  
" Brother Elf "  
  
~Danksagung~  
  
Danke an euch alle fürs Lesen und die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe diese kleine Geschichte hat euch gefallen.  
  
Vor allem Dank an Silith, Lady of Gondor und Leyla 7 für ihre netten Worte und ihre Treue.  
  
Special Thanx:  
  
Besonderer Dank gilt meiner Familie. Mutti, Micha, Maxi, Oma und Opa. Ich mache es euch nicht immer leicht, und trotzdem habt ihr soviel Geduld mit mir. Ich liebe euch so sehr!!! Weiterhin an meine Freunde: Anne, Melli, Anke, Katja, Cathleen, Katrin. Danke fürs Lesen und das ihr zu mir haltet, egal wie verrückt ich auch sein mag! The usual suspects forever!!!! *gg*  
  
Thanx to Peter Jackson, J.R.R. Tolkien and the Crew of "The Lord of the Rings".  
  
A very special Thanx goes to Orlando Bloom and Liv Tyler for their great and inspiring work!  
  
Verlin 


End file.
